malec in divergent
by Mnm14194
Summary: magnus is from abnegation. but hes always been different, will this difference put him in danger and is he dauntless material. alec is an instructor with a few struggles and a secret up his sleeve like magnus.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up and stared at the ugly roof . Just a plain slab of concrete. I lived in an orphanage in abnigation where everything was plain as not to draw attention to your self, but attention was what i craved so much. Abnigation is the faction trusted with running government as they served others eating plain food wearing long grey clothes. You cant even have a mirror unless you are having your monthly hair cut. I rutenly broke that rule. I had growen my hair out lately so that when i choose at the choosing ceremony then i could cut it in the way i would wish to. Abnigation was good but i needed more.i cared about helping people and cared about people even if they didnt return it. To day is the day i will go through my aptitude test that will give me my basis of my choice at the choosing ceremony but i was free to choose no mater my result. "MAGNUSSSS! Its the day!" Catarina burst in followed by a still half asleep ragnor. Even if they wouldn't admit it there was chemistry between them. Cat and rag are my best friends and all share the same dream of getting out of here as i do. She came and jumped on my bed and ragnor lounged at my door. I beamed at her she sat down. "Mag. Rag. Are you nervous?" She askdd with a worried face. She obviously is. "I dont want to leave my dad but i talked to him and he understands he said im just like my mom and the worst thing he could do for me is hold me back" ragnor said with a sigh. "Im not" i said smiling "i dont have anything here anyway. Except you guys but your coming with me so im algud." I said still beaming. I turned to cat she answered "i talked to my brother he said that he chose this and that didnt mean i had to but i didnt tell my parents." A sad look came over her eyes. Her relationship with her parents wasnt the best hense wanting to get the hell outta here. Sje turned to ragnor and he gave her reassuring head nod and a small smile. The other factions are

amity : a bunch of hippies that grow all the food, sing, dance and stuff like that. But they stand for peace. I have no intention of joining them.

Eriodite : the brainy ones who value knowledge and use science or literature to prove thier point. I didnt want to join them as they had a grudge against abnigation but i wasnt dumb so was all ways a possibility.

Candor : they value honesty and are brutally honest even when you wish they weren't. I was an open person and wasnt a fraid of speakimg my mind but it certainly wasnt my life style.

Duantless : the protectors our police and wall gaurders not to mention crazy and free. They value bravery. Thats where i want to be and what i will pick. All three of us will. " your hairs crazy long when are you going to cut it" asked a disgusted cat. "When we get to our new home and im aloud a half decent hair do." We all laughed and then i shooed them away to give me time to shower and change i came out and ate. Then we headed for the bus. We got on and within 5 minutes i was expected to give up my seat. With a sigh i stood up for a candor who took it without so much as a thank you. " your welcome" I muttered. I stepped of the bus third to last practically skipping down the old dim hallways and into the main hall. rows of different clothes in certain colours according to their faction.

Abnegation:grey

Amity ; orange and yellow

Erudite : blue

Candor: white

Dauntless : black maroon red. Tho some liked to wear bright clothing.

Hey so this is a divergent cross over. I thought it was a cool idea so here you go.

The three of us joined onto the back of the abnegation line. We couldn't go to a tesr administrator of our own district so we would most likely end up with a dauntless. After a two hours wait ..,filled with casual convosation and cats' constant annoying foot taping, i finally stepped in to one of the small rooms. The walls were completely mirrors i looked over at my administrator, she was fiddling with the chair that i would be sitting in soon for my test. I turned back to the mirrors admiring myself. Long hair didnt look to bad. "Lemme guess your not going to pick abnegation tomorrow?" "How ever did you know?" I said with mock horror, the woman laughed but only for a short while. "Hi im tory i will be administering your test to day. When you take your seat i will hook you up with these" she held some sticky pad things with wires coming out the back. "Then i will inject you with a syrem that will give your mind some choices. You will be faced with a few tasks and depending on howYou accomplish them will be your score." She finished and beaconed me to come sit as i did she stuck thise weird things to my temples and picked up a large injector filled with brown liquid. She pressed the neddle in my neck, although it hurt really bad i forced my self to keep a straight face and a shut mouth. "Good luck" she wispered in my ear but i was almost to far gone to hear it. When my eyes fluttered open im in the school cafeteria and next to me are to baskets. In one a hunk of cheese, in the other a large knife. A voice comes from over my shoulder "choose" it says i spin around but no one is there. "Why?" "Choose before its to late" i couldnt choose not when i didnt know what was coming. I was staring at the baskets when they disappeared and a snarl came from across the room. A large dog lowers it self creeping forward. It lips peel away reaveling two rows of vicious teeth. I dont know what to do but there was a niggling feeling at the back of my mind telling me to lay down. With no other alternative i layed down and waitdd for it to attack me. I closed my eyes when i heard it bark and it surge forward at me clamping my eyes closed i awaited the pain. I felt a warm wet thing slid up my face startled i opened my eyes and it was sitting in front of me panting. Lieing down was a sign of submission to a dog .i pet it then stand up "puppy!" A small boy yells and runs forward. I try to warn him but its to late. The dog turns and snarls and snaps. It learches to its feet and runs for the boy who screams. Without thinking i sprint after the dog. I jump on it tacling it to the ground. The boy and dog disappear and i am back in the testing room. I open the door and walk into the hallway which slowly morphs into a bus with all the seats taken up. I stand next to a man in the isle and clutch a pole . The man is holding a newspaper. He whips his head around to me " do you know him?" He points to the article. .."Murderer uncovered" at the top of the page. The photograph looks familiar and i feel like i know him. I look back at the man "Do you!?" "I recognize him but i dont know how." "You can save me then!" He grabs my wrist. "Dont touch me i growl" he starts yanking me down the aisle " i said dont touch me i dont know you and if you dont let me go you will regret it." He keeps tugging so i right hook him he stumbles back then vanishes. I fall over for an unknown reason and wake up in the testing room. Tory looks at me with worry on her face. "Ill be back" she says sternly before leaving the room. When she comes back in she pulls of the pads from my temples and hurrys me out of the chair. "What was my result" she looks at me with sympathy then drags me to the back door. "It was inconclusive." "What does that mean?" I was getting very worried. "It means you got more than one result i shut off the power for a second so you wont be discovered and then manually logged you" "what were my results?" "Duantless candor eriudite and abnegation, the worst in years. You seem to have already worked out who you are and where your going keep to that even tho your divergent" i was shaking. What did this all mean. My heart was thumping so hard i could hear it. "What did you log me as?" The only question that came to mind "dauntless" she looked at me with worry and pain then opened the door and shoved me out before saying "you cznt trust anyone with this information."the shuting the door. I stood there stunned not remebering how to walk before i realised that i still got duantless. The future i had planned was still possible just a little harder. I walked out and home or rather my own prison. I came into my room to see cat and ragnor on my bed talkimg with the same dreamy look in both their eyes. When the door clicked behind me they finally broke out of their daze and looked at me. "Your alive you took longer than the rest of us." "Yea sorry something malfunctioned at it had to be logged manually." I plopped down on my bed. "Sooo what did u get?" I asked and they both started beaming. "Dauntless.!" The both blurted out at theSame time. Seeing then happy made me happy and i beamed aswell before saying "well that makes three of us." Me and cat screamed like girls and ragnor laughed his deep rough laugh. They had to go home for dinner but i told them to come back when their parents were asleep. We stayed up really late trying to guess what the best and worst parts of dauntless would be. We made up situations and imagined solutions it was early morning by the time they left to go to their last sleep with thier families. I laid in bed. In the morning i would thank the orphanage workers because although i wanted to leave as soon as possible they had looked after me and showen me the kindness that you could never forget. When i had a tantrum they would calm me and they suffered through all my teenage years. They also taught me that my feelings and who i am are best out in the open and not to bottle them up. I thought over the things they did for me and slowly drifted off. I woke up to the siren signaling the choosing ceremony is today. I groaned. My late night was taking a toll. I got ready. This was the last day i would ever wear these bland clothes. That thought woke me up. I ran into the main hall and rounded up every single orphanage workers. I thanked them sincerely and they shied away from the attention but i kept going then thanked and hugged each one individually before i was shooed out the door. Hurried to tag along ragnor and his dad. Caterina would have to go with her family as they didnt encourage her to leave and werent the most understanding towards her friends. When i caught up to rag we started marching with the rest of the teens and their parents. We walked into the choosing building and took our seats. Robert lightwood, the leader of abnegation who has a son and a daughterand his wife myarse, his daughter choosing to day and his son two years ago i remembered he deffected into a different faction i never payed close attention to anyone so i didnt remeber him. All i knew about his daughter was she was far to beautiful to be abnegation. Robert stood and started the ceremony. After about 20 kids were called ,to cut their hand and drop their blood into the different faction bowls, i was called i walked down the steps confidently already knowing my choice. I grabbed the freshly sterilised knife and slice my palm. I spun round the squeezed my palm till one crimson drop of blood sizzled on the burning coals that symbolised dauntless. Cheers erupted from the dauntless side of the room. I was the first to defect to them. I jogged over to the side where the dauntless stood and was almost tackled by the embraces. They hopped up to give me thier seats and i started laughing. They are so energetic and happy it made me feel the same. I waited till ragnor was called he sliced his palm without a second thought and squeezed his blood on the embers and then almost sprinted over to me i cheered and so did the rest of my faction. He sat next to me and a quiet attractive blond came and sat on the kid next to me. " hey, i have a feeling youll fit in fine, you seem a little crazy, being the first defect in all. Good luck" i laughed and replied " you dont know the half of it." we laughed all three of us, he smiled and got up. "Catarina" a loud voice called ragnor nudgged me just incase i wasnt listening. She stepped up wearily. Then turned to her family mouthed sorry and cut her palm, squeezing it over the dauntless bowl. This time ragnor started the cheering. Hooting and laughing. Making her blush and cough a laugh. After it was finished dauntless was the first to rush out. We ran down the steps and started running after the train i was near the front and i hauled myself into the second carriage. And started helping defects in starting with rag and cat. Them a tan smoth hand grapped mine. It belonged to none other than isabelle lightwood. She smiled and pulled herself in and said "thanks" before going and sitting next to cat and striking a conversation with her. I helped in two more a girl with the most brillant shade of orange hair and a nerdy but handsome boy. Both erudite who went and sat next to isabelle and joining the conversation. The boy and girl knew each other but isabelle didnt know anyone. I sat down a joined in we introduced ourselves. And talked till we heard hoots from the front carriage. I jumped up to see what was happening and saw a familiar face. The blond boy. "hey !' i screamed out of the carriage he turned to me. "Whats happening?" " you have to jump onto the roof of that building." i nodded and mouthed thanks then turned and yelled "we have to jump onto the roof of that building" the seemed a little shocked but stood up. The building was approaching. " together?" isabelle asked turning her head to the orange girl, clary, and cat. They nodded and held hands. I nodded to the nerdy one, simon, and ragnor to be encouraging then jumped. I hit the gravel hard and to avoid breaking my ankles i rolled and stood up. I felt a hand on my shoulder "impressive" i turned and saw the blond one "jace" he said holding out his hand " magnus i said shaking others landed and jaces head turned and he whistled slightly. "Who is she?" he asked me. "Thats clary" he turned and walked to her. I was mauled by izzy and cat " that was awesome" they screamed jumping up and down. I laughed and we walked up to where the dauntless born were standing. I turned searching for ragnor he was chatting with simon. " initiates" a man called from the gutter of the massive building i was standing on. " im eric if you dont know me. There are two entrances to dauntless and this is the one you will be using" he said with an evil grin and pointed over the edge. " who wants to go first" there was a lot of murmuring "i ll go" i said pushing my way through the crowd. Eric looked me up and down then smiled " very well" he stepped down. I hopped up on the gutter in a swift movement and looked over the edge. It was a long fall but it didnt scare me. There would be a net or something. I looked at jace he was smiling. Izzy was scared for me, i winked to eric before jumping of the edge. I hurtled to wards the ground through the dark hole in the concret of the path and landed with a huff on a net that i bounced around on for a few seconds, then the net was yanked to the side i rolled in that direction. A pair of pale strong arms pulled me down by my arms. He looked me up and down and smirked when he saw grey clothing. "What you get pushed?" "no" i said . "whats your name?" my eyes had finally adjuscted and i saw the beautiful man before me. He was tall, almost as tall as me, lean but ripped and had the most gorgeous blue eyes, his hair was a off black colour. He was beautiful. Damn. "magnus" i said he smiled then turned and yelled " first jumper magnus" before pushing me off the wooden box that was at least 1.5 meters tall. He laughed at the confusion and shock in my eyes at his sudden movement. I landed on anet of arms who cheered for me. I looked up at that man smiling, i couldnt get enough of him, and he returned it before the shriek of jace pierced the silence. When All the initiates got to the bottom we were split up into dauntless born and other. Dauntless born was lead of. " im alec ill be your instructor for you training, eric may join us occasionally but i will be your main. Follow me and ill show you around." his eyes had settled on me by the end of the sentence. I looked up and he seemed embarrassed and looked away scanning the rest of the faces before shock crossed his face. He turned and headed down a dark hallway. "Damn, hes hot" cat nudged me and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes. But in all truth he really was.

 **I promise there will be more malec next time. If you enjoyed it so far leave me a review with honest feedback. This one was really long so the next ones will be shorter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyy. So this is a lot shorter, im going to short but often so hang in there the next one will be out in the next 2 days.**

We headed down the dark hallway. Izzy was walking on one side of me and ragnor on the other. I could feel the happiness radiating out of both of them. A light started to appear signalling the end of the tunnel. I followed alec into the light. He headed across a concrete ledge, he was almost at the end of it when he spun round and yelled "keep up" he motioned to the whole room if you could call it that. It was an underground city. Shops. Pathways. Even benches carved out of stone. "This is the pit,its the center of dauntless. This is where the fun is." He said with a wicked grin. Daylight streamed in from the glass above. A few rays hovering around alec, making him look like an angel. Sadly the only thing i could think about from then on was the sad pick up line 'did it hurt when you feel from heaven' i laughed at myself then snapped back into reality. Alec was looking at me confused but went on to say "dauntless has the largest compound so you will probably get lost more than once. Ill show you where the food hall. The dorms and the training area are. Then ill leave you to get changed and explore. After that it isnt my problem if you get lost. This way" he motioned for us to follow him down the steps on the outskirts of the stone walls. After a 2 minute walk we came to food then another to training then finally we were lead to the dorms. A pile of clothes at the end of each with at least two days of clothing . "According to your training you will get money there are shops all around the pit tomorrow you will start training, ill leave you to what ever it is you want to do. Just dump your old clothing in that bin when your done." He stared at izzy for a split second more then spun around and left. All six of us raced to get bunks mext to each other, swapping clothing and exchanging jokes we then decided to walked out of the dorm then realized we were still dressed in our old faction. When i realised this i sprinted back to my bed and dove onto it and picked out a black shirt with different blacks in it and a pair of black trackies-i was going to have go shopping for different colours- then i topped it off with a of black leather jacket and laced up my army boots. It all fot nicely. My shirt gripping my muscles that i had worked hard on the last year, and loose but not falling off my hips trackies. When every was changed we exchanged fashion advice and i told izzy that we would go shopping together. She was so excited as she had never gone shopping before. "You will love it" i assured her. She looked striking in her clothing. Tight black leather pants and a cotton maroon top that was loose and slightly fell off her shoulder revealing a perfect and noticeable collar bone and a small section of her midriff. Her black hair had loose curls through it. "You know what i want to try?" "No clue" .." makeup." Her skin was perfectly clear but her eyes would be beautiful if they were framed by a little eye liner. "We have to get money soon i need new clothes and a hair cut." I lookwd sorrowfully at my long hair. Izzy laughed when i jutted out my bottom lip into a pout. We walked around the shops till we came to one that said free hair cuts. I beamed and tugged izzy in. "Which one?" "I like that one it would go good with your skin" she pointed to the photo with a man that had shortish hair on the sides and longer at the top. I sat down and had that done. When i got showen i couldn't help but smile. I looked goooood. "Suits you" the woman told me before we left. "You look really good" izzy beamed. "Thanks" we found the others and a bell rang that meant dinner. Good cause i was starving. We all rushed to the hall to ensure we got a seat. As we came in we were struck by the amount and smell of food on the tables, well at least the abnegation. The smell was amazing, in abnegation we only ate a little meat, seeing and smelling the dishes full of patties made of meat was amazing. I saw jace who was across from none other than alec. I beamed and hurried over plopping down next to jace, izzy sat next to alec, they were so similar. Jace turned and looked at me, then smiled when he noticed it was me, "first jumper, i was right you will fit in just fine." he said still smiling. I just had to wipe it of his face " you do realize we all heard your shriek when you jumped" his face fell " you did?' he said turning his head in worry as clary sat down, clearly hopping _she_ hadn't heard. I laughed and nudged him. "Dont worry she was probably talking to izzy" i whispered in his ear, he snapped out of his daze

" a-wha-who are you talking about" he said tryin to act casual as she had just sat next to him. I raised my eyebrows and he looked at me pleading not to say anything. I turned eager to eat, but not knowing how too. I looked up searching for help, i looked at izzy who shrugged, the to alec who smiled at the alarm on my face. "Its beef, here put this on it." he handed me a bottle filled with red sauce. I picked up one of the round meat slabs which was wedged between two circle pieces of bread, i had just taken a bite when the large doors bursted open. The man from the roof, eric, came in. the room fell silent. "Whats his deal?" i asked turning to alec, who in a dark voice " a dauntless leader." "should he be?" i asked, something about alecs posture and voice told me that eric wasnt a nice person. "Careful " alec replied looking into my eyes as if he could see my soul. His head snapped sideways when a loud "ahhh" burst from erics lips. He started walking to a table. Our table. He wedged himself between alec and simon. We were all quite as erics eyes shifted over us before they settled on me. "Well" he began " aren't you going to introduce me alec?" something about the way eric was looking at me made me uncomfortable. He didnt lift his stare so i turned and faced him head on, staring straight into his soulless both took it as a challenge and even when alec said "this is magnus you know jace and this is isabelle" he went on pointing and naming our group. But i kept looking into erics eyes, not blinking, when alec said the last name eric looked away. I won ha. Alec hadnt missed our little converse. " how very nice to meet you all" the sarcasm in his voice was heavy. "So whats been happening alec?" were they friends? Erics moves suggested this, but alec was ridged. Clearly not. " nothing really" "max was asking for you, he said you stood him up at a couple of meetings he tried to arrange, i thought id come see what your deal was" "well tell him im happy with my position." alec replied in a mono tone voice. " so he wants to give you a job" his voice had the first hints of emotion i had heard from him. His voice had fear in it, was he threatened by alec? "It seems like that" "your not interested?" " havent been for two years" eric seemed to relax a bit at these words. "Well lets hope he gets the point" he said before he stood up clapped alec a little to hard on the shoulder and walked to the door. Alec sighed a sigh of relief when the door shut behind eric. I turned and looked at alec for an explanation. "He was in my initiate class" that explains a lot. Alec must have been better. A woman came over and told alec " your needed in intelligence." he nodded and stood. He sent a look to izzy. There was something about those to a connection. They also both happened to be both incredibly beautiful with slightly matching features. He then looked at me and i looked up, embarrassed at being caught he turned away. Did i imagine the faint pink that pulsed into his cheeks.

 **Hope** **you enjoyed this. Plz tell me if you want to see this through alecs eyes, just like when they meet and when they are having dinner, not the whole story.**


	3. Chapter 3

We chatted freely for the rest of dinner. We headed back to the dorm and said good bye to jace and headed for bed. Tomorrow was the first day of training and i wanted to be well rested, also cat, rag and me were tired from our late night last night. In the morning i got up early and headed to the bath room for a shower and washed my hair. Then i got changed into black pants with cuff bottoms and a maroon shirt laced up my boots. The clothing was better than abnegation but i still wanted to go buy clothes. When i got back the rest of them were only just waking up or already in the showers. I laid back on my bed. When we all came back, we walked out the dorm and to the training center. Punching bags lined one of the sides of the warehouse sized area. On the back wall were weights and on the nearest were targets used for shooting, near the middle were multipe human sized targets made out of cm thick plastic with tables filled with knives. Alec pushed through the crowd to stand at the front, holding his hands behind his back and his legs apart. I noticed he naturally had his mouth slight open and when he stood in front of us he made an effort to close it. " by the end of the physical the initiates not over this line will be cut. " he said pointing to a line on a holographic board only 40 spaces were available for the 50 here. Including dauntless born. A few gasps sounded and a small man asked " what happens when you get cut." alec opened his mouth to answer when the door was kicked open, causing izzy to jump. Eric walked in with his usual evil smile, And said "you will be kicked out and you can go join your new people" "who are?" i blurted out, "factionless of course." he said lookiing at me his smile growing causing my stomach to churn, no one i had meet in my life had that unkind smile. His eyes lingered on my searching for something, clearly he didnt find it and turned away. " today you will be split in two groups dauntless born and other, one group will start with shooting and the other with punching, split" alec said and we all followed his command. " dauntless born will start with punching as you dont have to be observed, the rest will start target. Stations "we all hurried to our stations he showed us how to shoot and handed out the guns.I gripped mine. Some of the others looked scared but i was fine. He lined us up in front of a target each amd told us to fire when ready. I pressed the stock into my shoulder and lined up my shot. I fired. It wasnt so bad and i did pretty well i hit near the center and when i looked over at my friend's targets they were clean no holes. Proud with myself i reloaded my gun and waited for the command. "Fire" i shoot again this time it came even closer to the bulls eye on the targets chest. Ragnor was struggling and the girls even more so. Simon was surprisingly good being one of the four people who hit the target. And to my surprise i was the best. Alec stopped pacing behind me and said " try for the one on the head. Your not a lousy shot." Before he continued pacing. I shot again snd hit about where the mouth would be. I felt eyes burning holes in my face. I turned side ways to see eric who was obviously impressed but trying to hide it. I smiled sweetly at him, then turned back and shot the target in the bullseye on its chest, only my 5th shot ever and a bulls eye. I turned back to eric who was surprised but trying to repress it. He nodded in approval, probably as close to a compliment i would ever get. I continued shooting, by the end of it i had 7 bulls eyes and never missed a target. "Eric, you advise the dauntless born on shooting ill teach the others how to fight." he nodded and sent a chilling look at me before throwing guns to people. Alec taught us how to punch, only simple but effective ones. I was practicing them when i felt hands on my waist, they sent shocks through me leaving me warm "keep tension here and your punches will be more forceful, you have reasonable force but you're also fast, if you got the first punch you could win, be light on your feet and dont use brute force although you could win with that it would cost you." he removed his hands and stepped back i punched again, this time keeping tension, the bag moved further away than usual, i turned back to alec, he had worry on his face, "what is it?" he snapped out of his mood and looked at me " eric watched you that whole time he was imoressed beut there was some thing else, i didnt miss your little show down last night." " i won" " you might have but with your mouth he could make this place hell for you" i hadnt thought about that. "What did you do anyway?" "what you mean?" " he wouldnt have payed that much attention and wouldnt have accepted your challenge if you didnt do some thing before." " well i volunteered for first jumper and he gave me the same look you did," alec looked a little ashamed when i said that "so when i was standing in the gutter i acknowledged my friend then turned to him and winked before jumping." alec laughed the first really alec laugh not forced by exhilaration. "Did you see his face" he asked his eyes dancing with amusement " yea, he seemed a little startled. "Ohhh i bet he was" more laughter " alec!" called a confused clary. " i-i should umm g-go and help them" he started stuttering like he had forgotten he was trainer. I nodded a smile dancing at the corners of my mouth. This time i was sure of the blush on his cheeks he turned and jogged away to clary clearly trying to escape his stuttering and distractions. I smiled. He was adorable, his stutter and his blush. Stop . he probably isnt even gay. I went back to punching the bag with more passion. Something in the back of my mind was niggling, he didnt look at girls in the typical guy way, maybe i had a chance. After training we went to collect our points which are the form of money. For my shooting i got 50. Good. we all went shopping, i bought a maroon black shirt designed for workouts that gripped me and a pair of black leather pants that are flexible and a loose maroon singlet happy with our haul we headed to the dorm conversations started when we were all sitting on beds. Izzy climbed to the top bunk, my bunk, and sat next to me. "So what was alec laughing about with you?" she clearly picked up on my stares. She seemed more curious than jealous, she always sat next to him and things, they seemed to have a bond at first i thought she liked him but now i can see that she cares for him on a deeper level and not in that way. Could he be her defected brother. "Eric seems to have a fasinationation with me, we had a pretty intense stare off when alec was introducing us to him and i won and when we were training he watched me shoot, he was impressed but trying to hide it. Alec said there was something else in his stare." " what did you do to attract his stare?" " when i jumped i winked at him" she shrilled with laughter "he was a little shocked at that" her laughter increased till she was wheezing. When she stopped she said "do you think ill make it here" " of course" "im just not strong and this is hard for me, im not scared i just dont think i can do this" " you will" she looked at me with worry. "Ill train you we can do it in the afternoons" her face brightened, "thank you magnus, your a good friend, id hate to lose you." i smiledd at her " should we get started then?" " yep" she said and jumped of. We headed to the training area and walked in it was empty. I lead her over to the weights. "You have a little muscle but you need more lift these for a while, grip them and just lie them on your legs and bend you elbow till they touch your shoulders, keeping doing it." she started doing that and i grabbed a heavier lot and did the same , she smiled at me and kept lifting. After about 15 minutes i could see she was really struggling. "You can stop now if you want to move on" " yea" i stood up and walked to the back of the building she followed. I made 10 lines with my shoe in different lengths from the last starting at the back. "These are shuttles, i used to watch dauntless out the windows when they did pe. You run to the first one then back to the start then the second and back ect,ect" "ok" i ran with her back and forth. "You need a breather?" i asked after 5. "No ill keep going" we continued for another 5 before the doors burst open and alec walked in with a towel. He stopped surprised that people were in here then collected himself and went to the punching bags. We kept running without a word, for a while longer. Alec started punching huffing with effort. I took this chance to fully observe him, he was strong, very strong, his muscles were huge in his arms and presumably his legs. His jawline was perfect and precise, the peak of a tattoo showed from under his shirt. He was about 6 ft, and perfectly proportioned. He started to turn, i snapped my head the other way. "Sooo " he began "why are you in here?" izzy replied "magnus has kindly agreed to help me with training and is going to tutor me after hours." he looked at me in surprise "well that is kind of you" he said the tension in both their voices was highhe looked comforted by me being here but on edge by izzy. What was their problem with each other, they never even talked. "Whats going on here?" i asked looking between them. "You know if its something private i could leave" alec tensed at that. "No, dont go there is nothing wrong" izzy looked like she was about to she did. "You cant do this alec, shutting me out, i was there for you since i was born and now that i need you for more the telling boys to get lost you are indifferent to wards me like im just another initiate your training." she vented and he took it on emotionlessly. Then he softened " izzy i-i im sorry its just if people know they might think im being unfair to them and letting you get better scores, i-i-it would be bad for both of us i wasnt trying to hurt you and i dont think i could shut you out your to loud" he tried at a joke and they both smiled. "I think im going to need my brother to help me through this but you dont need to make it public." " yea i think im going to need you too." he said and after he finished he looked over at me. I was kind of stunned, they both just exploded and made up and i had no idea what the hell just happened " so umm your brother and sister?" " yea sorry you had to hear that, my families a little explosive." izzy gave him a dark look trying to look scary but failing so hard i couldnt help but laugh. The mood lightened and i dragged izzy over to the punching bags and got alec to show her a few tricks and give her advice on her best tactics and stances for fighting. We left after about 30 minutes later, izzy seemed like a balloon that had a brick removed from it. "Thank you magnus, for helping me physically with training and metally by sorting things out between us, i think i would of tracked him down sooner or later and it wouldnt of turned out like that i probably screamed at him and not listened to him, and told everyone then i would of hurt both of us. So thank you. You wont tell anyone, right?" "no i wont, im just glad thats all cleared up." there was a double meaning to that, and she picked it up. Gladly she didnt push.

 **Thanks so much if you have read it all so far im going to do what has happened with magnus through alecs eyes next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alecs pov**

I woke up to the siren that acknowledged choosing day. My sister turned 16 this year, she would be choosing to day. I wonder what she would pick, either abnegation, tho i doubted that after what my parents did to me, dauntless, maybe erudite but im not sure about that one. I got up and changed, today i would have to make sleeping preparation for the initiates, this was going to be 'fun'. I walked out of my room and went to the dorms, i stayed in one of them only 2 years ago, tormented by eric but i was used to torment with my parents and all. Now i had my own room, i was known as four by many people, they whispered when i walked by about the boy who was top in his class best in at least 10 years, the best at fighting and the boy with only four fears, the lowest fear count in history. They whispered about the boy, the top,fearless boy, who has refused leadership for 2 years. I strolled down the hallways untill i came to the main hall and found my cleanig team there i beckond them to follow me and i lead them to the dorms, told them how to set it up. Then left to get alittle training in before i had to hang the net. When i was punching the bag i had a feeling that this bunch was going to be different and something big was going to happen i wrote it off as hope, as hope that something would change and get interesting. I looked over at the clock it was almost 10:30 the train would arrive in one hour i hurried into the abandoned wing of dauntless that had a huge hole in the roof that was in the position that made it impossible to see the net when you jump from the 10 story building. i t had taken me so long to convince myself to jump i was the 2nd to last. I hauled the bag with the massive black weaved net and unzipped it, then scaled the walls getting enough tension that would break the fall and not leave you winded. After 45 minutes of hard work it was perfect. I rounded up the dauntless who would greet them, this year i got the first look at the initiates. I was going to train the the defect especially this year and that was strangely exciting. When we heard the train toot excitement filled the room, and people started betting on the number that would come through. I heard a voice far above and hushed those behind me climbing onto the wooden block next to the net. "Ill go" drifted doen slowly and we all knew it was about to begin. In record time a body hit the net, between the ill go and the landing barley 45 seconds had passed. I yanked the net side ways and pulled the boy off and set him down on the block, i looked at his face, he was a carmel colour with dark hair that wasnt well kept obviously he was going to cut it, his eyes were beautiful bright green with gold flecks running through them, his lips a soft pink slightly plumper than mine, his nose rounded but sharp at the same time, his jawline perfect. He was the most beautiful person in the world and it made my heart thump harder. I had stared at his face for too long, he hadnt adjusted yet, good, i scanned the rest of him but it was shrouded by loose grey clothing, anything was his colour but i knew that he didnt want to wear it any longer. I smirked, a stiff first jumper, damn. "What you get pushed?" "no" "whats your name?" wanting it for more than the announcement. "Magnus " beautiful name. I smiled at his name original and fit perfectly with him. "First jumper magnus" then i shoved him of the wooden box, i couldn't help laugh at the look of confusion and shock that filled his eyes. He smiled when he landed on the net of arms and understood. He looked at me and i couldnt help but smile at his smile. Our moment was ripped away by the shriek of jace, one of my younger friends. I helped them all down, but i was a little distracted by magnus and didnt register any of the faces. Whenthe group was split up i said "im alec ill be your instructor for your training eric may join us but ill be your main" my eyes drifted over faces till they settled on magnus, he looked up and i looked away embarssed, i went back to scanning the faces. Shock jolted through me when i saw the face of my sister in the crowed, she was staring intently at me. " follow me and ill show you around" i turned and headed down the hallway. I stepped into the light and walked across a rock ledge that jutted out over the pit, i spun round and yelled out "keep up"i motioned to the entire pit and introduced it "this is the pit, the center of dauntless, this is where the fun is." i said with a huge grin, so many good memories here. People muttered and i let them take it in. magnus's eyes were trained on the ground and ne laughed a quiet laugh i looked at him with confusion he noticed. I quickly said "dauntless is the largest compound so you will probably get lost more than once. i ll show you the food hall, training area and dorms after that it isnt my problem if you get lost. This way" i motioned them to follow me. I showed them round then to the dorms " according to your training you will get money, there are shops all round the pit. You will start training tomorrow. Ill leave you to whatever it is you want to do, just dump your old clothes in the bin when you are done" i looked at izzy for a while longer. My sister had growen a little since i last saw her but she was still painfully beautiful. Then i turned and left. I went to my room and sat on my bed thinking about izzy and magnus, why couldnt i get this boy out of my head? I didnt realize how much time had passed untill i heard the bell signalling dinner, iwas one of the first into the hall. I took a table in the back corner away from most eyes. Jace joined me shortly after. I looked over at the door just wheen magnus entered. He had cut his hair rendering him even more attractive if that was possible. He was wearing all black, it complemented his skin tone. He spotted jace and came over. I looked away as he came over and his eyes move from jace. He sat down beaming and he lanched into conversation with jace, a conversation that ended in jace almost begging and magnus obviously amused. Magnus turned to the food and looked at it scared. He clearly hadnt had a hamburger before, he looked to izzy for help but she was as clueless as him. I smiled at the alarm on his face " its beef here put this on it" he grabbed the bottle of tamato sauce and picked up a hamburger he had just taken a bite when eric walked in the room fell quiet. "Whats his deal?" magnus asked me in a queit voice, my face and voice went dark, eric was not a person i enjoyed being around. "Hes a dauntless leader." "should he be?" that question suprised me, if he wasnt careful his curiosity mite lead to something bad "careful" i replied. I looked into his gorgeous eye, i felt like i could see his soul. "Ahhh" burst out of erics lips, causing me to look his way, we walked this way aiming for our table, when he wedged himself between me and simon the room filled with voices again but my table fell silent. His eyes scanned the table and settled on magnus, i didnt like the way he focused on him it made my gut flip. "Well arent you going to introduce me?" eric asked me still looking at magnus, magnus looked up from his food, he clearly knew he was staring at him since he sat down. Magnus squared his shoulders and face eric in a staring contest. I introduced them all. Hoping to snap them out of it. Magnus kept going, this kid had some balls trying to show eric up was dangerous. Eric broke it and looked at me. Magnus sighing with releif. " how very nice to meet you all" the sarcasm in his voice was heavy. "So whats been happening alec?" "nothing really." i said bluntly hoping he got the message i didnt want to he obviously had an intention and a direction for the conversation. "max was asking for you, he said you stood him up at a couple of meetings he tried to arrange, i thought id come see what your deal was" ugh this. Max wanted me for leadership for two years now since i finished training. "well tell him im happy with my position." I replied with the most bored voice i could manage " so he wants to give you a job" fear lined his voice he still felt threatened by me. "It seems like that" "your not interested?" " havent been for two years" eric seemed to relax a bit at these words. He was threatened what a shame i liked my position or i would have crushed him. "Well lets hope he gets the point" he said before he stood and clapped he on the back so hard it left my skin tingling. When he walked out i relaxed glad to be away from him. I looked up and Magnus looked at me seekimg answers to the obvious question "He was in my initiate class" i replied shortly not wanting to talk about it. A woman told me to head to intelligence as there was a malfunction. I nodded standing gettimg one more glance of izzy and then i turned and looked at the beautiful caramel man. He looked up anf i looked away embarrassed at being caught, my cheeks tinting with pink. I sorted out the problem and headed to my room it was getting late so i tried to sleep. Thoughts of my sister and Magnus filled my brain preventing sleep. He always looked at me when i looked at him. I finally drifted off. In the morning i had a shower and got changed and headed for training. I pushed through the crowd at the door to start training. " by the end of the physical the initiates not over this line will be cut. " i stated emotionlessly. " what happens when you get cut." A small man asked. I opened my mouth to answer, then the door was kicked open, a few jumped his usual souless grin already across his face. And said "you will be kicked out and you can go join your new people" "who are?" A too familiar voice asked, this kid has a death wish. "factionless of course." He looked at magnus in the way that made me want to stand in front of mahnus to protect him, he was clearly uncomfortable under erics stare. Eric was searching for something on Magnuses face. Fear. Disappointed he turned away. " today you will be split in two groups dauntless born and other, one group will start with shooting and the other with punching, split" i stated. They formed two groups." dauntless born will start with punching as you dont have to be observed, the rest will start target. Stations " i taught them how to load. The stance. And aiming and let them fire. Magnus was Amazing at it. Hitting the target every time. Eric's painful stare was focused on magnus. He took another shot and i stopped behind him. " try for the one on the head. Your not a lousy shot." then i continued pacing. Erics stare stayed with Magnus, he noticed and took it as another challenge. He made eye contact with eric then shot the chest hitting the bulls eye. I was surprised and so was eric who calmed himself and gave a small nod of approval. After shooting i told Eric to watch the dauntless born shoot, he just nodded. I taught the usual punches. When i advised izzy it hurt not to talk to her as a brother. I walked to where Magnus was. He had strong but slopy punches. I grabbed his waist. It was thrilling to touch him, my heart thumped. "keep tension here and your punches will be more forceful, you have reasonable force but you're also fast, if you got the first punch you could win, be light on your feet and dont use brute force although you could win with that it would cost you." I said removing my hands and stepping back. He tried this and it was a lot better. As i thought back to him and erics showdowns worry settled on my face. "what is it?" My head snapped up as magnus said this. " eric watched you that whole time he was imoressed beut there was some thing else, i didnt miss your little show down last night." i said worry in my voice. " i won" he said smug." you might have but with your mouth he could make this place hell for you" understanding crossed his face he thought about that. "What did you do anyway?" trying to lighten the mood yerning to see him smile.

"what you mean?" " he wouldnt have payed that much attention and wouldnt have accepted your challenge if you didnt do some thing before." i explained. " well i volunteered for first jumper and he gave me the same look you did," he gave me a painful reminder and i felt ashamed. "so when i was standing in the gutter i acknowledged my friend then turned to him and winked before jumping." the way he said it so plainly had me laughing. The first laugh that wasnt slighly forced in a while. "Did you see his face" i asked. " yea, he seemed a little startled. "Ohhh i bet he was" i laughed even more." Alec!?" Clary yelled. She must need help. " i-i should umm g-go and help them" i said like the stuttering fool i am. Magnus nodded the corners of his mouth twitch tryin not to smile. Once i helped clary i just watched Magnus. Then when training was done i gave out th money and they left. I left soon after not wanting to be in a room alone with eric. I went and grabbed a towel from my room and did a detore to the shops before heading back to the training area.i had my specail set time i went every day. When i burst in i was surprised to see izzy and Magnus there running back and forth. My two favorite people. I said nothing and walked over to the punching bags and started my routine. In my break i spun round and watched them run. When they took a break i took my opportunity to ask "Sooo " i began "why are you in here?"izzy turned to me clearly annoyed. "magnus has kindly agreed to help me with training and is going to tutor me after hours." i was suprised to hear this and i looked up at him "well that is kind of you" i was tense as i knew izzys anger was towards me. "Whats going on here?"he looked between us. "You know if its something private i could leave" i tensed at that, i dont want him to leave. "No, dont go there is nothing wrong" izzy looked like she was about to explode. "You cant do this alec, shutting me out, i was there for you since i was born and now that i need you for more the telling boys to get lost you are indifferent to wards me like im just another initiate your training." she vented. Each word cutting me but i maintained my emotionless hurt to do this to her i softened. " izzy i-i im sorry its just if people know they might think im being unfair to them and letting you get better scores, i-i-it would be bad for both of us i wasnt trying to hurt you and i dont think i could shut you out your to loud"i triedfor a joke and she smiled clearly appreciating my effort. "I think im going to need my brother to help me through this but you dont need to make it public." " yea i think im going to need you too." And i was magnus was going to my happiest and biggest trail. I could feel it. They were close and ever since i came out to her she encouraged me. " so umm your brother and sister?" He said confused " yea sorry you had to hear that, my families a little explosive." izzy gave me a dark look trying to look scary but failing so hard i couldnt help but laugh. I gave her some advise on punching and we all did that for 30 minuets. Then they left, i watched them walk away feeling light atleast one brick was lifted of my chest. But s barrel of them were dumped on me by magnus.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter it was a really long one. Ill switch back to magnus,tell me if you like it so far or if you didnt like alecs pov. Cya later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Magnus's pov.**

When i woke up the next day early like usual i went through my routine, i chucked on my new pants and my new shirt, i came back into the dorm surprised to see izzy already ready. She had some eyeliner on her her eyelid which emphasised her eye colour.

Morning, she nodded. "Ugh im so sore to much work out, i have more muscles that are sore than not." "its just your muscles growing after time it will stop hurting." i assured her. When we entered the training center the board had changed from our rankings to pairs of names. Mine paired with an obnoxious boy from candor called peter. And izzy's with a girl called nina. Alec was already in there and looked at me worriedly. He motioned for me to come over, and i did. "You know how i told you eric could make your life hell?" i nodded " he sent me a special order to day to put you with peter, hes pretty good so, strike first, he steps before punching if he knocks you down you will have 30 second to get up, make them count." " so wait, we are fighting today?" "yes and erics coming to watch." i stood there stunned second day and we are already in the ring. Alec shooed me and i walked back to izzy who waited for an explanation. "We are fighting today" i looked back at the board, i was second, jace was versing someone i didnt know first then it was my fight. Eric came in and explained the rules. "Fight hard this will effect your rankings." rang in my ears a couple of time. He called the first fight which was over very quickly as jace destroyed him. "Magnus , Peter." i stepped up on the lightly padded concrete block that was about 5 by 5 meters. "Fight " peter made an advance at me. He came quickly forward, he stepped and punched, i ducked and bought my hand up to jab him in the throat. While he was distracted, gripping his neck, i sent a kick to his waist knocking him to the right and a right hook that smashed his face to the left. Once he regained full control of his functions he charged at me, punching me in the stomach causing me to fall over. He stood between my legs. I bought one of my legs up to knock his knees from him, he landed on his knees, i pulled my legs up in the air bending them flinging my body forward and kicking him square in the face with both feet. He flew backwards and sprawled out. I stood up, he seemed to be almost unconscious as he just layed there putting his hands in the air trying to find his face or the ground but too disoriented to find them. After 30 seconds i looked over at alec who blew the whistle, his eyes looking at me intensly he was surprised, impressed and curious at the same time. I looked over at izzy who was a little shocked and jace who was smiling, obviously proud to know me. Ragnor and cat were impressed and shocked, as were simon and clary. A few in the crowd were blinking like crazy. My eyes locked with erics, who seemed a little scared, clearly i had accepted and won his challenge yet again. I stepped down, i was alittle winded and my head ached from the impact to the floor, but peter got the worst of it. Alec puts victory next to my name and eric calls the next fight "isabelle and nina" izzy got in the first swing which meant that nina was knocked sideways, izzy punched her gut and flicked her foot behind the other pulling he over. Nina made no effort to stand up. She just gave up. The rest of the fights were good, except for simon, who could have won but didnt want to hurt his opponent and it was a girl. "Dont hold back for the sake of others lewis, your only destroying your life." simon walked of to the back and clary followed, izzy looked as if she wanted to comfort him, but thought against it. The way she looked at him was a bit more than friendly. I pretended like i didnt notice. She would say when shes ready. As the fighting continued we all stayed silent, only a few whispers or erics voice calling the next fight. When the fight with the most ruthless of girls began, she attacked the smaller girl,picking her up and dumping her, then repeatedly kicking her in the side and face. The beaten girl screamed "stop, im done,im done" blood pouring from her nose. Eric walked over to her, by now she had pulled her self off the fighting rink. Eric stood over her "what did you say? Your done?" he said in a voice that made me want to hurl, it was so queit smooth and emotionless, if he had yelled it would have made me feel better as it would mean that was the worst he intended to do. "Yes" she said wheezing, she was clearly in immense pain. He grabbed her arm and hauled her up dragging her towards the door "follow" he said before leaving. I looked around the crowd, they all knew something was up and they all seemed very concerned as they knew it wouldnt be pleasant. We followed after him down a passage way i hadnt been in. a roaring sound rang down the tunnel, a river? As we got closer i heard it more clearly, yes a river. A bridge was built across it, eric suddenly grabbed the bleeding girl and hung her on the other side of the raiils. He let go of one hand and she grabbed a bar, then the other. The strain on her face was immense and i didnt know how long she would last. I turned round to find alec. He was at the back looking at me, i asked a question with my eyes 'can i help her?' he shook his head clearly he was pained by watching this but we both knew trying to save her wasnt going to help her. "Hang there and i will forget your cowardice, fall and die , or conceded and live with the factionless" she gripped the bars, water drops spraying up from the river making it even more hard to grip the bars. I ached to help her. "Time " yelled eric and me and ragnor rushed forward to pull her back over. She was shaking and sobbing but at least she wasnt dead. "Your dismissed" eric says be fore turning and walking away so casually it made me want to punch him. We head back to the training area to get our coats, then start for the dorms, when we were about to walk past the tunnel that lead to the river, i saw alec, leaning on the rails just staring out at the river. "You go on without me i have something i gotta do" i said and they all nodded, everyone still shaken from that girl. I jog down the hall to alec, he hears my foot steps and turns, he smiles when he sees its me. "Hey" "got quite a lot of fight in you huh. I didnt teach you half that stuff how did you know?" "instinct i guess, just came to me." "well it was impresive, dont tell people i said that." "your secrets safe with me" i said winking he turned awy pink faced and we settled into calm silence. It wasnt eerie it was comfortable for both of us. "Sooo, your izzy's famous defecting brother." "famous " he scoffed. ""Yea famous alright you had the jeanine was all over abnegation, they thought atleast the son of the leader would stay. I guess it will happen all over again now izzy left" i said with a sigh, jeanine was evil. "So what about you, any brothers or sisters?" alec asks this as a simple question, how could he have known i was an orphan. "No me parents died when i was young i was brought up in an orphanage." " ohh umm i-i-i didnt-umm, i-i im sorry, i shouldnt have-" "its fine really i never really knew them, and anyway how were you supposed to know, what with my flamboyant personality." he still looked sad and ashamed. "Alec its fine really, my mother died when i was 2 and my father when i was 6. I dont dwell on the past so it doesnt hurt" i saidd smiling, he looked back at me and smiled a bit too. " you certainly have erics attention now, if you didnt before." "yea and hes the only persons attention i dont want" "cant say i blame you there is something about his eyes, it makes my gut churn." "that makes to of us" we settled back into silence. "What's izzy like now?" "shes kind and brave, she isnt afraid to admit she is needs help, when she asked me for help she wasnt scared to say it but she was honest with her self. She smart to. Shes a good person. Just like you." he turned and looked at me with a look that made my knees feel likw jelly. How did he do that. Then he smiled, a genuine one and looked back at the river. "She has her eye on someone too." "wha-who?" "cant say i dont think she thinks i noticed yet. See if you can pick it" he looked at me pleading, it was so hard not to tell him. " i have to go i said i was only going to be a little while. Saves questions, you should understand, i have a feeling izzy can get a little over excited." " you got that right" i smiled then left. I really didnt want to leave i wanted to stay there and make him smile again, i didnt want to leave his side. When i came into the dorm i noticed jace had come to our dorm and was talking to clary as she drew him, izzy had found the courage to talk to simon and they were sitting on a bunk together and rag and cat were deep in conversation. I should have stayed with alec. Cat noticed me and called me over. "You were amazing 5 moves and he was almost unconscious damn your good." she said bubbly " yea i didnt know i had that in me." "well your going to be over the line in the end." "i think we all are, to be honest you are all pretty inceriable." cat smiled at me, i turned to ragnor. "Except you" he looked at me with confusion. "I joking, ill leave you too to was ever it was you were doing before, im going for a walk." i was walking down past the shops in the pit when an arm wrapped round my shoulders, not a stranger but for some reason i could feel in my gut that i wished it was. I looked side ways to see eric hanging of me, his eyes alight with something i couldnt quite pin down."i like your style kid. You arent ruthless, you try to more disarm your opponent than harm them. You think, your not a mindless killing machine. i admire that. I think im going to like you." with this he retracted his arm and walked the other way. What was that suppose to mean? In my confusion, i spotted tory replacing some pictures on the outside of a tattoo shop before going back inside.i crossed the pathway and went inside. "Hello" she said without looking up "hey" she must have recognized my voice because she looked up, "didnt think id see you again." "can we talk." "i think thats best." she calls the other man that works there to the counter then takes me into a small room out back. "Dauntless wasnt your best pick in terms of divergent but it seems to suit you, first jumper and all." "why did you help me?" "my brother was like you, he trusted me with every thing and he told me about his score, i came home from school the next day and he was gone, i searched the whole compound for him. His body showed up snagged on a rock in then river, they killed him, for being different." "who did, who wants to kill me?" "jeanine, dauntless leaders" "but why what am i?" my blood wass boiling by now and i had to use a lot of effort to keep my voice down. "Because they are sacred , you dont conform, your mind works in a million different ways. They cant control you and that scares them." "what did you mean by dauntless not being the best choice?" "i dont know all the answers but you will have a different reaction in stage two. Be careful." i stared at her, nothing was sinking in. her brother was dead for being different. And i might end up too. "Go before my assistant asks questions" she hurried me out the door. I wondered round thinking about that till dinner. Alec wasnt there and i didnt say much, i had to much on my next day past quickly. I beat a smallish boy in a couple of hits, but it didnt make me proud, i dont know what it made me. I made eye contact with alec but didnt speak to him. The next day i woke up and we were hurried to the train, i got in quickly and the only people in my carraige were my 6 friends and alec, who hung out the door, his arms gripping the sides of the door and he leaned out so most of his body was outside the carriage. I tried to see beyond him, to the ruined building but my eyes kept drifting back to him. I jumped out of the train with my signature roll and landed. Today we are visiting the fence. it s a large wall that stretches around what was once chicago. It keeps what happened in the past away, though i dont really know whats out side the walls beyond the amitiy farms. Once we had climbed the stairs, alec said "if you are below the top ten rankings you will probably end up here on the wall, or back running shops." "what was your ranking?" asked peta. Alec muttered under his breath "even a beating can shut you up." then in a louder voice, that had become the most sothing voices, he said in a low voice "i was first" i hadnt expected him to answer. That explained the looks eric gave him, and his worry at dinner. "And you picked this? Over a goverment job or leadership? Why?" "because i didnt want to do those jobs. Now go do whatever you want to, but try talk to atleast one gaurd for information. And dont bug me." he turned and talked to the female guard who was obviously the one who can open the door to the other side. Why was it locked from the outside? To keep us in? The happy couples burst through together. I didnt particularly want to be a third wheel to any of them but i guess i had to. "Magnus " the low soothing voice saved me from third wheeling, i spun round and alec beckoned me to come talk. "Whats up?" "i saw eric talking to you he seemed very chummy what with the arm and all." a smile playing at his lips and his eyebrows shooting up. "That sounds a little creepy alec." "do i look like a creep. Wait dont answer that." i couldnt help but laugh. " it was a little weird tho, do you want to know what he said.?" alec nodded clearly in triged, the expression on his face was beautiful so happy and curious. It made my heart thump till it hurt. "He just came up to me put his arm round me and said like your style kid. You arent ruthless, you try to more disarm your opponent than harm them. You think, your not a mindless killing machine. i admire that. I think im going to like you, then turned the other way and walked off. Hes a little weird isnt he?" "thats an understatement. Go izzy looks like she wants to talk to you" he shoed me away. He was so closed off, why? Jace had gone off with the other dauntless born and simon had joined clary. Izzy was looking at me with eagerness "soooo, what were you two talking about?" she had definitely picked up on my stares, "nothing much, but the real question is what were you and simon talking about all yester day and today.?" she flushed red "ummm-well-umm nothing really why do you ask?" i wiggled my eye brows at her. "How did you know?" she asked in defeat "well it aint that hard to pick up. I need to find myself someone, i cant keep third wheeling." "i think you alredy have." whats that supposed to mean? "What?" " magnus honey, you dont have to tell me i know." and with that she turned and walked off. Did what she was saying mean alec was gay too. I was so confused. "Next train is coming, time to go." we all ran for the gate and hoisted ourselves up into the carriages and sat in silence on the way home, ethier staring into our partner's eyes, or in mine and alecs case thinking about what comes next. When we got back i dragged izzy to the gym and we went through our routine, she was a lot stronger than when we started even tho it had only been 3 days. "Magnus what are you thinking about?" i had been a little preoccupied through the whole session thinking about about what izzy said. "Look if its about what i said about you not needing to tell me im sorry, it just burst out, im not going to tell anyone." "honestly izzy i dont really care who knows and i think your one of the people i would rather have know than not." "then whats bugging you, and dont say nothing because i know thats a lie." i tilted my head to the side and was about to spill when alec walked in and started his routine. I looked at him then back at izzy and she gave me a knowing smile. "I see now that is a hard nut to crack. Im sure the feeling is mutual." she tried to use code language and it worked " you really think so ?" "ohh i know so." i smiled at that, what would happen if he did feel this way about me, this was so confusing, i had never felt this way about some one before, it was confusing, but i liked it. "Have you looked at the ranking board lately?" called alecs soft voice, he was panting from effort. "No i havent actualy, why?" "well, today you and jace are at the top, and izzy your on 5th, looks like you will both make it." i turned round he must have been staring at me because he was still looking at me when i was facing him. "We will have to see about the second stage tho." if i dont know what to do by then i will be dead, floating down the river within 2 weeks. When did my life get so complicated. "I dont think ethier one of you will have a problem with it, you are dauntless through and through." he looked at me intensly and i felt the undercurrent of his words, was he asking me silently if i was divergent. " we can only hope."

 **Hey, there was a little bonding in this chapter, lots of action next chapter. See you then.**


	6. Chapter 6

That night, what felt like only seconds after i shut my eye, it was disturbed by a loud metalic banging coming from a bed post caused me to stir. Alec and eric stood waving flashlights round by the bed post. "Rise and shine, get dressed the train leaves soon." eric said and without another word they stalked out of the room. I got up and changed my eys drooping and my body tierd. The cool air hit my skin when we came to the place where you get on and off the train, it refreshed my mind and i was awake ready for whatever they were going to throw at me next. I walked up to a crate with the word paint balls on the side. "Grab a gun and a cartridge of these," eric said hold up the paint balls before continuing "then get on the train." a circle of white light was coming down the tracks, alec started jogging, without hesitation i grabbed a gun and cartridge and sprinted to catch up with alec. He pulled himself in so gracefully, like he didnt have 6ft of body to work with. He extended a hand to me and i took it. My fingers tickled and surged with energy, his touch leaving me warm long after he let go, when he had pulled me in he let go slowly. What was it i saw in his eyes? Longing? He looked from my hands to my face, i was locked in his stare i coudnt look away if i wanted to. When he released me i saw his cheeks go a warm pink and his eyes started to dance with happiness. It made my heart swell knowing i was probably the center of his thoughts. He pulled in a couple more, the usual gang. He sat on the opposite side of the carraige,he was tired as well. I hopped up and sat next to him. "You look a little tired there." "look whos talking." "ohh, sassy" i coughed a small laugh and we rode the rest of the journey together, in silence, but to me it felt like a moment. Being comfortable in silence with someone was a big step for me and rarely happened. I looked up after playing with the hem of my shirt, to see izzy staring at me intently, her eyes flicked to alec then back to me. Then nodded as if giving me her approval, i was glad. I looked sideways at alec, to see him doing the same. He smiled a shy smile and looked the other way. Alec stood up after about ten minutes and stood in the door, "its time" he beckoned me to stand with him, i did eager to be close to him. He put his hand on my shoulder, i was surprised by this gesture, it sent a shrill through me, but under standing washed over me when he shoved his hand inbetween my shoulder blades, causing me to topple out of the train. Luckily i came to my senses before i face planted. I ran a few steps to defuse the momentum. He jumped out next, pulling up next to me, i shoved him when he was still regaining control of his legs and he fell on to the ground, loud laughter filling the open feild we were in. he sat on the ground shaking with laughter, i joined in. his laugh was deep and rough but hit different notes. To me it sounded like angles singing. Even when the rest of the initiates came he was still sitting on the grass, with mud and grass on his knees. He seemed so free, i couldnt help but stare. When eric joined us he looked questioningly at alec who just shruged and made no move to stand. "We will be playing capture the flag today, or rather night, alec and i will be captains. Jace." jace reluctantly left clarys side to stand with eric. "Magnus" first pick. It went on like that for a while till i was standing with cat, clary, simon and izzy. Eric had gone for large muscled individuals,were as alec went for lean and quick. Eric was ruthless, alec was smart. We set of in different directions, "where do you want to hide it" "a dauntless born suggested the carousel which was where his brother hid it and won. So we headed in that direction, a huge ferris wheel was close by. "Whats the plan of attack?" they all started bickering. I checked to see if anyone was watching me, then stalked off silently towards the ferris wheel. I grabbed the first rung and tested my weight it seemed fine. Heights didnt scare me. I was about 5 rungs up when a familiar voice asked. "You arent going to jump are you?" i turned around to see alec with consern wrinkling his eyyebrows. "Nope, trying to get a visual advantage." i said climbing further up. He slung his gun around to his back and started climbing. We climbed in silence. I knew i wouldnt fall and i wasnt affraid of heights so why did i feel like jelly inside. With a fright i realized it was him, alec was making me feel like this. When i was thinking about this my foot slipped, i was hanging by my arms and the wind gusted me to the right. A large marm hand gripped my side, some of his fingers meet a patch of skin on my hip, where my shirt had ridden up.i felt heat rush to my cheeks. I never blushed so why was i now? He steadied me then let go, we kept climbing in silence till he spoke up. "So what is the purpose of this activity?" "i dont know, team work, strategy." " thats exactly right." his breaths were quick and deep, very laboured. "Are you ok,alec?" "are you human magnus? Being up this high," he gulped down some more air, "doesnt scare you at all?" i turned round with an innocent face. "Nope" we had reach the maintenance platform by now, i sat on the furthest side with my legs over the edge, where as alec sat with is back against the bars, as far from the bars as possible. I searched for the glowing flag of the other team, ours was a small dot we were up so high, but a we werent high enough to see the opposing sides flag. "We arent high enough" i stated and startedclimbing the scarf holding between the spooks. Alec sighed and followed, "you know you dont have t come right." "yes i do." whats that supposed to mean. I kept climbing. I looked out and saw a neon green thing in the middle of a small bushland. "There" i point to it and alecs eyes follow, "thats it. In the park at the end of the pier." as he said this i felt his warm breath spread across my neck, making my skin tingle, when i turned to look at him, he was right there so close i could see the faintest of scars on his chin and one above his eyebrow. He looked down at me, i was still looking at him. "Umm we should go tell the others." i said, "yea, lets do that." i was mesmerized by the way his lips moved. I looked up into his eyes, and his bore into mine, me stayed ther for 30 seconds more just staring, then he started climbing down without another word. "There they are, what have you been doing, when need your advise, both of yours." "on" i asked innocently. Izzy was looking at me with bright eyes, i could practically hear her ask me it through her eyes. I shook my head and her mouth turned down at the corners, but i knew id get asked later just in case. "What tactic should we use?" alec spoke up quickly, "magnus and i just climbed the ferris wheel to scout the others postion. They are at the in the park at the end of the peir." "whats the plan?" they all asked, alec looked to me and stepped away. I had to make the plan now, great. "We will split up into two groups, one with 20 of us and the other with 6, then the large group will storm out to draw attention while the other group sneaks round." "whos in what group?" ugh damanding people. "Ill take alec izzy cat clary and one other who is fast, the rest will be the other group." we took our group and and snuck round while the chaos eruppted. When we rounded the corrner to where the flag was, and eric and jace stood guns ready. We could take them out, "go" i wispered and alec stood upright and started fireing hitting the both,i grabbed izzy and towed he round the back. The flag was up a tree alittle to high for izzy to reach, i lifted her even tho i could have grabbed it, it was her turn to shine i was the hero already. She grabbed it and yelled "we win wooooooo" and started jumping around with the flag. Jace and eric sighed in defeat. Jace grabbed his gun and shot alec when he yelled "second year in a row jace" while he was being pelted i took advantage of jaces distraction and fired two shots at his ass. He yelped and i hide be hind a bust "i know it was you magnus" by now izzy had paraded around with the flag so i was the only one that could have shot him. I army crawled away. Clary was laughing so jace ran after her and i took my chance to run and i did so very fast. Only alec noticed me rush by. When he found me came and sat by me "you were right to run." he said with a small nervious smile. " your gunna have a couple bruises tomorrow." i said, then stabbed one of the pink dots that dotted his arms with my finger. He swatted my hand away, "awww is little alecs arm sore?" i said in a baby voice. He death stared me but he looked so ridiculous that i couldnt help but laugh, then i poked another pink dot and sprinted off round the corner. He hadnt expected that so it took him a while to stand. Then he powered round the corner after me. I saw the train in the distance and i knew i would get bombarded by jace as well on the train, so i gave up and tried to hide. When eric called out to say the train was coming i ran out from my hiding hole and ran to get on my usual carriage. Alec wasnt there so i pulled myself in, a strange smell, like old fish oil was coming from be hind me. I spun round to see what it was and heard laughter behind me, when my eyes adjusted from my sudden move ment, i saw a beautiful man smirking at me i was cofused, why was izzy laughing, i was even more confused when he bought his hands up to my face, i was shocked and i stood completely still, the foul smell came with his hands and it only made me more he touches my face his hand are slimy i jump back and his hands wipe down my face. He had popped some paint balls and smeared their goop down my face. I started gagging the smell was awful, this made alec keel over in laughter. I spun round to see the others doing the same, i looked at jace and he put his hands up and said "wasnt my idea, ill get my pay back later." after a while i joined in laughing and grabbed izzy's had to wipe it off. She screamed and jumped back "oh no you didnt, im going to get creative pay back, just you wait" i went and sat by alec "truce" he asked. We shook hands and laughed a little more.

 **Hey, hope you enjoyed the chapter, its my holiday so there has been a lot of time to write, but when its school ill still write, cya next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning a crowd of yawning initiates stood in the training center, awaiting instructions. Alec came in and said "today you will be learning how to throw knives, this will help improve your aim." he got us lined up in front of a target and showed us the stance and technique. I watched him a couple more times, then turned to my target, then practiced my stance and the flick of my wrist. I did this over and over again, haste will not help. "Hey stiff, do you you not know what a knife is?" asked peter, directed at me.i ignored him and went back to practicing. When i finally let the knife fly,it lodged itself in the plastic only centimeters from the bulls eye. I smirked as peters 5 knife missed the target entirely "he peter remember what a target is?" behind me i hear alec snort, and so did izzy. Peter looked at me with a death stare then tried again still missing. Seconds later eric burst in. he looked extra grumpy to day, probably because alec had shattered his pride yesterday. He watched us. After about ten minutes ragnor was the only one who hadnt hit the target. "Your a little slow arent you" eric taunted and ragnor threw another one, which bounced off the wall be side the target. "What was that?" eric asks, "it slipped" ragnor said again more forcefully. "Well go get it then" "what while they are throwing?" ragnor looked at eric, his eyes questioning erics sanity. Ragnor usually did what he was told, but eric had pushed him over the edge. By then we had all stopped to listen, eric turned to us "did i tell you to stop? No so keep throwing" we all turned back to our targets and continued throwing. "Go get it" insistes eric. "I think your fellow initiates aim is better than yours. Go get it." he continued. "No" answered ragnor. My gut turned into a knot. What the hell was he doing. "Why not? Are you afraid?" "by being stabbed by an air borne knife. Yes i am." was he trying to get killed? "Everyone stop." eric shouts. We step back. "Clear ou the ring, all except for you." he says pointing to ragnor. We all walk back even more. "Stand infront of the targit." eric says cooly, ragnors hands shake but he does it anyway. "Hey alec, give me a hand here, huh?" alec holds a knife and scratches his eye brow with it. He walks forward with a yawn. "Your going to stand there while he throws those knives, till you learn not to flinch." eric said sternly. His eyes eager for ragnors suffering. "Is this really necessary, eric?" alec asks. This was a direct challenge, alec was challenging eric which he didnt do often. Eric stared at him for a while. Alec stares back. "I have the aouthority here, remember?" eric says his voice low aalmost so i couldnt hear it. "Here and everywhere else." eric finished. Alecs fae was grim as if to keep himself from throwing the knife at turns and faces rag. When i look at ragnor, all i see is the kid who helped me through the worst days of my life, who showed me that who i am is more beautiful than anything can compare, and helped me when my father was particularly violent. I couldnt let this hapen to him. I wouldnt. "Stop it" i yelled as alec lifted his arm to throw the first knife. "Any idiot can stand infront of a target, it doesnt prove anything. Except that you are bullying us and as i recall that is a sign of _cowardice."_ i practically spat the last word through my teeth at eric. Who was wide eyed staring at me. Alec looked at me worry creasing his brows, and i knew why, i was stupid for speaking up. "Then it should be easy for you, if you are willing to take his place." eric said his eyebrows shooting up. He expected me not to replace ragnor, although i was scared to stand and have knives thrown at me, i would do this for ragnor, and i would do it to show eric he can not bully me into submission. I weaved my way through the others,and stepped up onto the ring. Alec wasnt sloppy, he wouldnt miss. I kept telling myself, and i started believing it. Ragnor looked at me when i took his place. His eyes full of gratitude. I smiled at him. I stood holding my hands behind my back, legs apart. I looked at alec, deep into his eyes. He gave me a nod and his eyes told me that he respects me standing up for ragnor and will not miss. The first knife sails over my head. And hits the board. The next one i dont even see, as i look into alecs eyes, getting lost in them, the onlything signaling he threw it was the thud, which was closer this time. Eric stands next to four, his stare boaring into me, it turn and look at him, smile and wait for the next knife. "Come on alec, you can do better." eric says taunting me, "want me to give him a little trim." alec asks. Eric nods. My sweet smile doesnt leave my lips as i hear the knife coming towards me. It hits the board less than a millimeter next to my ear. "I would love to stay her and see if you are all as daring as he is" eric says walking closer to me, i sigh with releif, "but i think that is enough for today. You're all dismissed." i start to walk forward and eric puts his hand on my shoulder. His fingers are dry and cold. He smiles and for once i dont return it. "I was right, im starting to like you." the way he said it was like he owned what i did. He removed his hand and walked out the door. It was just me and alec left. "Thanks for not killing me." i said with a grin. "No problem. You seem to be getting into these situations a lot. Do you enjoy antagonizing people who could destroy your life?" he asked with a small smile. "No, but i wont be bullied by the people who lead me. There should be more people like you here alec, more honorable people and less ruthless." he scoffed at my compliment. "Why do you do that?" "do what?" "put yourself down, you never accept my compliments." "must be to much abnegation." his voice was a little sour when he said this. He was trying to cover the pain inn his eyes with a joke, but there was undoubtedly pain in his eyes. "You should go join izzy, she will be ready to pounce on you and rant about how cool that was." we both laughed a little at how ridiculous izzy could be. I was about to leave when his hand grabbed my arm, my heart spiked and my breathing quickened, why did he have this effect on me? "Be careful ok?" i nodded, his eyes had worry and something eles in them, what was that emotion, excitement. He looked down at his hand and let go of me. I walked out the door after that. It was so sweet hee actually worried about me. Did he feel the same way when he touched me. Could that explain his excitement?

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think if you want. Cya later**


	8. Chapter 8

"O-M-G MAGNUSSSS. That was epic they way you stood up to eric, he took it coolly but you could see in his eyes that he was surprised you actually went." izzy ran and jumped on me wrapp ing her legs round mine, i had to hold onto her or i would have fallen over. Lots of people started coming up to me or smiling at me after that. I wnt to find ragnor. He was sitting on his bed, "hey how are you holding up?" i asked taking a seat next to him. "Thank you for what you did, i would have flinched every time and my life would have been hell from then on." he looked at me his eyes full of deep gratitude. "You are the closest thing to family i have ever had, you helped me when i needed it, i guess its just my way of trying to repay you for the years you have put up with me." "now lets go get some food shall we." he smiled and hopped of the bed and we walked to the dining hall. Alec was at dinner tonight. I sat next to him this time because izzy wanted to sit next to simon. When i first sat down, whispers came from the tables surrounding us. "That little eric stunt has bought you a lot of attention." alec whispered in my ear. I shivered when his breath flowed down my neck. "Yea i noticed." i turned round to the dauntless behind me, who were atleast 4 years older than me. When they saw i was looking at them, they gave me a curt nod full of respect and acceptance. As did all the tables round ours, then continued eating. I turned back to alec, he seemed to relax at their nods. We continued through dinner talking about light subjects and making jokes, i felt light, even if it was only a small percentage of the population, i still felt accepted. The next day is our finale fight. Im up against jace. This will be akward. "Hey jace, this will be weird, i dont really feel comfortable hitting girls." izzy snickers, "well im not a mirror so you will be fine." he responded i laughed. "But this will be weird, your my friend i dont want to beat you up." "yea i know, but we have to, fight hard, dont feel bad cause im not going to go easy on you, fight hard my friend." our fight was called and we stepped up into the ring on opposite siddes. Jace makes andvance and i do as well. He goes to punch me and i grab his wrist and spin it behind his back before pushing him forward. He shakes his arm, it must have hurt, when he looks at me his eyes are calm and tactical, not like peeta's whos were emotional. Another advance, he goes to punch my face as i wasnt covering it, i doge and hit him in the gut while i was doing this he grabbed me, he was winded but still strong, and kneed me in the chest, multiple times. He paused to regain his breath and i brung my elbow up to colid with his jaw, he let go of me and stumbled back, i took the oppotunity to kick him in the side then punched his jaw. He fell back on the ground, and i waited for him to stand and walked back so he couldnt knock me over. I do not kick people when they are down. He charged and threw a punch at my ribs, it hurt bad, but i pulled my arms down to protect them and dodged his next atempt, i hit him in the spot above your stomach and trusted the air from his lungs then hit him in the jaw. He stumbled back and tripped to the floor. He didnt get up from that, he lie on the floor gripping his stomach . the whistel blew and i stepped down. My lowest rib on the left side hurt like hell. I walked to stand by ragnor and izzy clutching at my rib. "Maybe you should have that looked at." asked a conserned izzy. "Nah itll go away." but it didnt. "Tomorrow we will announce the cuts, you are dissmised." alec said after the fights. I turned back when i was going to leave to see eric grinning evilly at me. He looked down at my hand still clutching my eyes narrowed at it, i left then i would not have another conversation with him. When we went for dinner that night jace looked a little sore, but my rib was aching and sending stabs up my side. "You did well magnus that was probably the best fight i have ever had even if i did lose." he looked alittle sad at the last bit. Alec must have been doing cuts because i couldnt see him. " yea, that was a challenge." me chatted a lot and izzy skited about winning against molly, the ruthless girl.

The next morning when i woke up i went to sit up, but terrible pain stopped me and my head hit the pillow. With a grunt i pulled up my shirt, deep purple and blue patchs covered the area that hurt so badly. I must have a broken rib. Breathing hard and groaning i sat up, the pain was so bad i pulled the top of my shirt up so i could bite on it to keep from wailing. I started limping out of the dorm, i had no idea where the hospital was, and it was early morning so i would have trouble finding someone. When i was limping past the stops i saw alec sitting on a rock bench a 100 meters away. I started limping towards him, he would know where the hospital was. He looked deep in thought but my grunts of expiration finally reached him and he tilted his head up focusing on me. A moment of shock then consern and worry shot through his eyes and he stood, sprinting to me. "What is it magnus?" he asked. I started pulling up my shirt. He looked a little worried for my sanity but i kept pulling it up till the large expanse of purple and blue bruises was visible. The fabric slid from my mouth and with a sharp breath i said "i think my bottom rib is broken, you wouldnt happen to know where the hospital is?" "is this from your fight yesterday?" i nodded. "Ill take you there come." i pulled my shirt back into my mouth and alec slid his arm under my shoulders for support, i tried to focus on limping with my right leg. Even with a broken rib his touch shrilled me. "Why didnt you tell anyone, it could be serious?" " i thought it would go away clearly i was wrong. It hurts a lot more today." he sighed a heavy sigh and hauled me to the hospital. The nurse came in and i lifted my tee-shirt for her. She prodded around a little and i bit down hard on the cotton balls she gave me, they muffled my wails. Tears started filling my eyes but i blinked them away. Alec was looking at the nurse so desperate for answers and his eyes slightly scared. "Well there isnt much i can do for you boy. We will put it back in place and give you a side splint and then i want you to stay away from physical activity. Alec? " "yes" "are you finished with the first stage of training?" "yes yesterday was the final fight, thats when this occurred." "well he should be fine to do the second stage, as it does not require moving." "so its not really bad, just a minor break, it didnt pierce a lung?" "no only broke the end." he sighed with releif, he seemed to of been more concerned than me. His eyebrows went back to their usual position. The nurse put a weird contraption on me,that kept my posture straight then gave me a weird thing to bite down on. i n dauntless, it seems they dont use painkillers. She started moving and molding my skin till it was back in place. Tears sprang to my eyes once again and i blinked them back bitting down on whatever it was she put in my mouth. The pain was like nothing i had ever flt before. It was the worst pain i had been through in my life, i screamed through clenched teeth and thankfully it was muffled by my bitting thing. My screeching seemed to physically pain alec, his face twisted in odd ways and his eyes burning with pain. I turned and stared into them they were cold at first but seemed to mellow when they met mine, staring at him didnt make the pain go away but it gave me the strength to stop my screaming. When she was done she set me down on a bed and gave me panadol of all things. And i feel asleep exhausted from screaming. When i woke up 3 hours later, alec was no where to be seen. I started to get up and he came in. "i want to go for a walk" i just swinging my legs to the side had me breathing deeply. "Very well." i put my feet on the ground, and started walking, the posture thing made it a little hard to walk but it took away a little bit of the pain. I walked with alec down one of the dark corridors. "How are you feeling?" he asked, he was genuinely concerned. "Like crap. How about you?" "broken rib and you can still afford humor." "i could be dying and still afford humor." i said with a small some reason we found ourselves at the river. "Eric will be proud that you kept that all to yourself till today and took the pain without a tear." "he saw me holding my side yesterday, but he isnt the trainer i want to be proud" i said turning to alec. He looked at me with deep eyes and a tired smile. "Well im already proud, scince you jumped of that roof, first stiff ever, did you know that?" "i guess i was born in the wrong district." i heard steps racing down the hall way. Izzy was running to me, this was going to hurt, really bad. I turned to alec and with one look he understood. When i zzy went bounding at me he grabbed her. "Hey" she said slapping his arm "where have you been?" she asked in an acusing tone, then looked at alec and you could see her eyes fill with excitement i shook my head at her and she frowned. " actually this morning i got out of bed andstumbled upon alec who kindly lead me to the hospital, so that i could bite on weird things, be stuck in a weird contraption and then to top it off have my rib mashed back in place with no pain killers, which i can assure you was excruciating." "what? Why?" " jace broke my rib yesterday, and it hurt immensely this morning" "can i see?" i lifted my shirt and she gasped when she saw my discoloured skin. And the weird splint holding my back straight. "I told you to get it checked out." i sighed i knew the i told you so was coming. She dragged me away from alec only to parade me around the dorms. "Ohh im so sorry magnus, i-i i didnt mean to break your rib." jace said with eyes full of sorrow. "Its fine, battle scars i guess, at least i know to not pick fights with you.

That night the cuts were read out to the entier dorm. None of my friends or me were cut. Thank god.

 **Hope you enjoyed this. Its was mostly just him and alec. Cya next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

When we got back to the dorms the cuts were gone. We all walked in with light smiles and joked away happy to be rid off the fighting and pressure to get fit. All except me because if ididnt work out how to control my divergent side then i would be dead. Tomorrow could be the last day of my life. That night after staying up extremely late, i fell into a nightmare. I dreamed that alec somehow found out i was divergent and he looked at me with such disgust and fear before he pushed me into the river over the bars, and just watched me fall with that haunting look in his eyes. Just before i hit the water my eyes fly open and i gasp, sending sharp stabs up my side. I put my head down on the pillow taking deep breaths to steady myself, when i realized my pillow was wet. I must of cried in my sleep over that terrable dream, i was used to my usual nightmare and i had no shortage of them, but this one was different, it hurt in a different kind of way.i couldnt sleep after that, so i woke ragnor up "hey im sorry to wake you but i cant sleep and i-i i cant get changed with out help" i admitted ashamed. "Hey its not your fault, sure ill help you, go to the bathroom ill follow." I hobbled down the hallway when i was in the shower ragnor asked, "so what kept you up? The pain?" "yea, something like that." after i said it i regreted it. "Nightmares. The usual?" "no. i guess it just this place." i said hoping he would drop this topic. Thankfully he did and when i was dressed he took his shower. We stood outside our dorm, confused, where do we go for stage two? Stage two a weight dropped in my stomach, i was only just beginning to grasp the fact that by the end of today i could be snagged on a rock. My breathing picked up and so did my heart. Alec came and collected us and lead us into a hallway that had proper lighting and told us to sit on the benches. He took one person at a time inside and orange lit room. When it was down to only 20 people the door opened and alecs eyes honed in on mine. Those deep blue eyes that in my dream gone almost black and hard, in disgust. "Magnus" he said beckoning me in. i walked in. i was so scared. When i saw what was in the room i imedately stepped back in shock. My shoulder slaming into alec, who was extremly muscled. "Its ok, its only a test." he tried to sooth me. I knew now why i had to be careful in stage two, this was like the aptitude test, i got inconclusive for that then i will get it for this. I had been standing there for to long, alec was breathing down my neck, but it was so hard to step forward. I forced myself to walk forward. When i was standing infront of the chair i asked, "what happens, is it like my aptitude test?" "no its different, this syrem targets the part of the brain that produces fear, it will pick at your worst fears. You will have to find a way around them." My worst fears. No i couldnt have alec of all people see them. He waited for me to sit, i heaved myself up, pain shooting through me but i ignored it and slunge my legs up. "Where are those sticky things?" " you dont need electrodes, there is a transmitter in the syrem which lets me see whats happening in your mind." he would see my worst fears as well. He pushed my chin to the side, i jumped a little i had been deep in thought, he smiled at that then plunged the needle into my neck. "Be brave, magnus." was the last thing i heard. I woke up in a glass box, with a drain coming into it, i stode up a little confused. Then water started to flow in through the pipe. Drowning. Ever since i was younge i had been afraid of drowning, because when my mother commited suicide my father blamed me, when i was five he was drunk and he attacked me, filled the bath and held me under the water, trying to drown me. What was it alec said "find a way round them" how did i stop water. By now it was up to my chest and i was panicking. I started screaming for help and banging on the glass. Even kicking it in a frantic attempt to break the glass. I felt the ghost of my fathers hands on my shoulders and started taking heavy fast breaths. I floated upwards, my mouth eventually up against the roof as i took my final breath. Then i saw my self in the reflection, the frantic look in my eyes. "This isnt real" a small voice sounded in the back of my mind. I tapped the glass and it started to crack, i did it again and again till the glass shattered. With that i sat up straight in my chair. Gasping for air and shaking, uncontrollbably. My side aching, but the pain of the memory and the reenactment was a lot worse. I sat there gasping and shaking till i felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, hey magnus its over, its over. Its ok now." no it wasnt, i had suppressed that memory for so long and now i was wearing it on my sleeve. Alec started rubbing circles on my shoulder, and saying "its ok." over and over in a soothing voice, till i relaxed my ridged shoulders. I dont think alec saw the memory, as it was something i suppressed from my imagination. If he had saw it his reaction would be different. After about five minutes he asked "how did you break the glass?" to that i didnt know the answer. "I dont know, i just did." he looked at me deep in thought. Was that my mistake. Did he know. "You can go" he pointed to the back door and i hurried out it. When i got back to the dorm, we all talked about our fears. Except me. "What was yours?" simon asked innocently. "I was in a glass box." i paused and took in a ragged breath. "And i was drowning." i looked over at ragnor, who had heard the story, he looked at me with deep sorrow and asked a question to everyone before they could ask why i was scared of that. The next day i woke up and went back for more of my fears. This time it was a different one. Im in space, floating aimlessly. I start breathing hard and struggling, terrified of the nothingness that streches be fore and after me. I look around onthing but open space. My throat is tight, fear engulfs me. I start to struggle again. A tear comes from my suit. I look down, a small rip apeared on my leg, only a small one. I scream then fmble around what do i do? I try hold it closed. Then that voice again "this isnt real" i unzip my suit and fly out, back into reality. Gasping i sit up slowly this time. Alec stands, leaning on the wall. He stares at me, his eyes looking over my face. "What were your test results?" "dauntless" i respond automatically. I could be dead tonight. "I dont think so. Magnus, what were they?" "dauntless." "do you really not trust me? I have suspected this from yesterday, and if i was just another ruthless dauntless dont you think i would have run off to eric so i could get a pat on the head?" as much as i wished it wasnt true. I did trust alec, he didnt kill me with th knives and helped me to the hospital. I did trust him and seeing the look on his face made me hurt, it was the first time i had seen him angry. I had to tell someone and i think alec may be my best choice. "They were inconclusive." i said in a small fragile voice. He sighed "im sorry i didnt mean to get angry. I will delete the footage, they wont know. I promise." he looked at me with a heart breaking smile, how could anyone be that beautiful. I smiled back. Why was he doing this for me? He must have seen the question in my eyes because he looked away. " thank you alec, i should go the others are waiting." with another smile i slipped out of the room. That night i couldnt sleep so i slipped out of bed, trying not to grunt in pain, i walked down corriodors till i came to one that had a huge metal door. I heard to voices from within. "First part is only physical, you wont find it there, but second, thats when you will find the divergents." a voice hissed. Jeanine. "Our methods are perfect if there is one in this group, ill find it." eric. Just then hands cupped around my mouth and arms lifted me of the floor carrying me by all four. I struggle renching to the sides, something slipped into my mouth, a finger, i bite down hard and i taste blood. If i didnt have adrenalin pumping through my veins, the pain in my rib would cause we to fall over and cry. But i did so i kept thrashing. Kicking faces stomachs, anything i could find. I hear the familiar sound of the river, and know my fate. Did alec do this, did he do this to me. My blood boiled, i trusted him. How could he i thought he…..

Im lifted up over the rail, and i kick my foot meeting something soft and throwing my head back to hit someone in the nose, the hands a removed from my face, as i hear a high pitched yelp. And i could see everything. Some of my fellow initaties were attacking me, but this could be a trick my eric right. He could have hiered them after alec told him. The boy who i had hit with my head but was now touching the blood running from his nose was peeta a few others that had hung out with peeta were holding me up. "Just get him over." they haul me up again. Over the rails. Someone runs out from the shadows, grabbing peeta and throwing him into the bars, which he slides down groaning. A few gasps escape the lips of the others. The person attacks them, punching and kicking with perfect and effortless skill. His dark blue eyes meet with mine before he turned and kicked more. They dropped me and i landed on the bar, my rib slid over and the pain winded me almost causing me to faint. My head hit the rails, pain shoot across my forhead. I gripped with my arms at the bars. I will not fall and die in that river. When there was only a chours of groans and the river to hear, something touched my hands. Strong arms pulled me back over the railing. My adreiniline was fading and the pain kicked in, searing pain radiated from my rib and my head made the room sway a little. My saviour reached down and swooped me up in his arms. Dark.

When i woke up i heard running water. My head throbbed already, and it was another trip to the infirmary for my rib today. I looked over trying to find where the water noise was coming from. Even just tilting my head made me feel dizzy. I found the source of the noise. Alec stood by a basin washing his hands, all the cuts on his knuckles staining the water pink. He also had a cut to his lip, that was all. Our eyes meet and he bought an ice pack over to me. He smiled a soft smile and placed it under my head. "How are you feeling?" "sore, i think we are going to have to head back to the hosital. It hurts just laying." i said and he nodded anger burning his eyes. "Thank you for saving me." he just smiled and crouched downnext to his bed. His hands looked sore, and so did his lip, without thinking i put my hand up, what am i doing i thought to myself, what do i have to lose, i touched my finger to his lip. He leaned into my touch. "Magnus im fine, i should be the least of your conserns. Im so sorry this happened to you, i was coming home from the cotroll room and i heard a scream, it wasnt your but when i found the source, when i saw what they were about to doto you, i made them pay, trust me i did." he said the last bit a lot daker then the rest. "Is it a good idea if i sit?" i asked. "Ill help you." "so what exaclly did you do to them?" "well for starters peeta is in hospital. And the rest got a farly prononced message." he said darkly. "good " i responded. "Why were you ther anyway?" "i couldnt sleep so i went for a walk and they attacked me." i moved ever so slightly so i could see him better, this small action made me dizzy and agony spread through me, he must have noticed as his mouth turned down at the corners, "i think you need to get looked at." i went to stand and it hurt so badly i almost fell, almost. He lived only afew corridors from the hospital so i could manage walking. When we got there the nurse looked at me "hell your paler than alec today son what the hell is wrong with you?' " ha ha. There was an insident, yesterday that may have ended in an immens strugle and bashing of ribs on poles" replied alec. "Lets take a look." she did the whole thing over again, except this time it hurt more, but i stared into alecs eyes the whole time. When it was over i was given panadol and told to lie down which i did willingly. When i woke uphours later, alec was asleep in the chair next to me. He looked so cute when he slept. He woke up a couple of minuets later and asked the usual. I stayed there till dinner time, alec left when i told him to do his job as there had been another malfunction. So i slept more. When i woke up, i sat up and pushed my legs over the side, i was starting to get used to the pain, alittle. Alec found me when i was half way to the dinning i walked in i scanned the room for any beaten faces, seemed they were a little scared at the moment. When i sat down izzy eyed me up. "Where have you been all day?" " my rib popped out of place again. Ill tell you the whole story later." i said signalling her with my eyes something was up. She nodded. After dinner i told izzy thw whole story. She was angry and wanted to attack peeta. " so did anything eles happen while you two were a lone, any of the times you pick?" i gave her a disapproving look "no izzy nothing happened" she was a little disapointted "its coming i can feel it.." she said before clibing the bunk, i had swapped with her as i couldnt climb for a while. I headed to alecs room as he had told me that it was a good idea to have some space between me and my night i dreamed i was being attacked and carried by jeanine, eric and peeta. Then alec sprang out and jeanine shot him. When his limp body hit the ground i woke up gasping and shaking, then i realized i was not in my familiar dorm, i was still in alecs bedroom. I looked over at the floor where alec had slept to give me the bed, he was laying there, breathing steadily. When i saw his peace full face my heart rate slowed and i stopped gasping, relaxing into his pillow smelt of soap, something sweet and something musty, it smelt safe. It was only early morning so i went back to sleep. I woke up when a tentative hand touched my shoulder, i flinched into reality. "Ypu gotta vet up, we are doing something today. You can use my bathroom, izzy just bought you clothes, they are in there already." by now i could dress myself, with considerable efort, but i could still do it. I nodded and sat up, then had my shower and got changed, grunting in pain. When i came out alec was changed and sitting on his made bed, thinking with his legs folded. When he heard me walk in, he snapped his head round to look at me. "Lets go to breakfast. If they are ther stare them down." i nodded. And looked in the mirror on the wall, since yesterday a large dark bruise had bloomed on my head and a small aching lump protruded from my forehead.i groaned. "You go to the dinning hall first, stare them down, then i can have my fun taunting them when i come in. " i smiled at that. And when i was at the door slec called out, "magnus, if you ever get the chance," i turned to look at him, his eyes filled with anger. "Ruin them." "thats very dark of you alec. But ill try my best" i said slipping out of his room. When i entered the hall, i saw the swollen face of peeta and cut and bruised faces of his friends. He looked at me and i stood still. In the middle of the hall, with hard eyes, not full of fear of hatred, full of nothing. I stared at him till he looked away, obviously scared of the nothingness in my eyes, he would have expected fear or hatred, so i gave hime nothing. I started walking again and sat next to izzy. "Ohhh your beautiful face, those monsteres, attacking the best looking face of the transfers." she looked angry, i coughed a laugh, "i dont think it was my face that they wanted to destroy." she looked at me with a sad smile, "well they arnt going to touch you again and if they do, i. Will. break. Them." damn that family could be dark. Just then alec burst through the doors and walked over to peeta. "Oh i think you have something on your face." then patted him hard on the shoulder. Izzy laughed and i managed a smile. The look on peetas face was priceless.

 **Hope you liked this, next chapter coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

After breakfast we were herded by alec and lead to a room, which was past the river, i shivered when i saw it. "This is whats called the fear landscape, this is where the information from your fear tests is stored in computers, then for your final test a pannel of dauntless leaders will watch you go through your fear landscape. It will have new fears that you havent seen yet, also anything you thought may be included." NO. I THOUGHT ABOUT MY FATHER. They were all going to see it, my past. "All your true fears will be dug up, you may have more or less than others." "thats hardly fair." said peeta, "so you get ranked with someone who has 3 fears even if you have 20." alec started towards peeta and the crowd parted for him to have a path to peeta. When he was just inches from peeta he said in a very low voice. "You want to talk to me about what is fair?" peeta gulped. "After the events of yesterday we all know clearly that you are a coward, if you do get through to be a member, i would watch yourself, im not likely to be kind to you." then alec spun round and headed back to the front. He looked at me and i smiled, peeta would suffer. "You can go explore this place if you wish, but you are free to go." we headed back to the dorm. There were flyers up on the walls, criticizing abnegation, with articals on how they hoarded things. Me, izzy, cat and ragnor spent the next hour tearing down every single one of those flyers, after we had done this cat and rag went of to some place to 'talk'. Izzy had a great idea to rip and throw them into the river. After dinner that night when most people were asleep we went to the river. Izzy, simon and me. We were tearing them when i asked simon, "have you ever met her, jeanine?" "yes, once. she worked with my sister once. She didnt even have to talk to know she was intelligent." "do you believe her?" "she may be smart, but she is incredible at manipulating people, and this is just another one of her tricks." he looked at me with sincere eyes. "You are very perseptive." as i said this, i looked down at izzy then back at him. He blushed a little and went back to throwing the documents into the river. When we were done i saw a figure walking down the end of the corridor to the fear landscape. Judging by the way he walked, his height and build it was alec. Izzy and simon had started heading back. "Hey ive just got to tell alec something." "is it really wise to be running round by yourself at night after yesterday?" simon asked with real consern, i hadnt given much time to that boy, having him actually care made my heart swell. "I wont be running." i said with a frown to my rib. "But ill be with alec, ill be fine." they nodded and walked off together. I walked after alec at a fast pace. He slowed down so i could catch up. When i did he handed me a long narrow black box, he had his own. "Since your here, you might as well come in with me." he knew or hoped i would follow him, i didnt care which. "Into what?" "my fear landscape, there is something i have to show you." "your going to let me see that, your deepest fears?" "yes" "can i do that?"

" yes the landscape runs from a program, mine is going to run." he opened the box and pulled out a syringe. He touched my chin, moving it to the side. Then injecting the fluid into my blood stream. I pulled out mine. "I havent done this before." "here." he pointed to a spot on his neck. I pushed the needle in and forced the plunger down. Then he pulled the door open and steped in, i followed. When we are in the room i stand there, when i am about to ask what we do now, the whole room changes and and i am standing on a thin metal path above a huge drop, on top of a large building. "Fear of heights im not suprised, we could just jump." i say. "No divergent would jump. If you want to pass then you have to think like a dauntless, find a tool or a method to survive. We have to make it to that building." he says pointing at a domed topped building with a tunnel leading inside. We carefully balance our way across, his breaths laboured and everytime he looked down his face went even paler. When we reached the building i jumped through in to the dark passage way only it turned out to be like a large air duct. I turned when i saw the dead end, the path we had just come down disappered and the walls started moving in. he sat panting, gasping for air. "Fear of confinement, what would a dauntless do?" i searched for a tool. Some nails were on the floor i grabbed them and started trying to shove them in to stop the walls advance. "Take your time, im just enjoying myself in a shrinking box." alec said out of breath, his hands shaking slightly. When i got the nails to stick the box fell away and we were in a room. A lone girl sat tied to a chair and a gun on the table next to us. Alec picked up the gun already knowing what to do. " at dauntless you have to follow orders, even if you dont agree with them." he held the gun to her forhead at she looked at him with emotionless eyes. "Who is she?" "and innocent, and i have to kill her." the bullet clicked into place and he turned to me, "but i can never do it unless i look away." with that he shot and the chair fell backwards. Her blood fanned out on the ground, and i turned to see a door behind me. He walked in with out looking at her, shocked i followed him. I walked into a bland but familiar looking room. It was abenegation. "Alec why are we in abenegation?" "your last fear is your worst." he walked forward, his arms already shaking. Footsteps came down the stairs, alec flinching at each one like he was being shot. Robert and mayrse stepped into veiw. "You are disgusting" they both screamed at him, "i will rid you of what ever is wrong with you." i saw a belt buckle glint from behind roberts back. "Alexander, im just trying to help you." then he whipped the belt out from behind his back and bought it up to strike. His mother just stood and watched, how could she. This was her son, and her husband. Alec shrinks back and puts his hands up to protect his face. I cant let him be hit. I step infront of alecs cowering form. And lift my arms taking the blow, it felt so real, white heat over my wrist. I had felt that pain many a time with my father. Robert jumps back dropping the belt and running at me with hatred in his eyes, trying to attack me. I feel a hand grab my arm and pull me behind him, alec stood infront of me and the walls fell away. We were sitting back in the fear landscape room. "Is that it ? only four fears?" he sat there and nodded, still shaking, sucking in raggard breaths. He grabs my wrists and brings me towards him. And wraps his arms round my shoulders, i stood shocked for a moment but i melted into his embrace, each time he shook it sent electricity down my back. "Hey, hey, we got through it." he pulls back moving back wards, letting go of my wrists. "You got me through it." he says in a small voice. "Well its easy to be brave when it isnt my fears." he looks back at me with a wobbly look, full of longing. " follow me there is something i want to show you."

I follow him till i hear the river. He walks to the other side of the bridge before walking onto the rocks that made a path down to the rushing river. We walked down the path and along the rocks for a while before alec sat down, patting a spot next to him. After i sat next to him i asked "what were your results." "i got abnegation as expected." "and you left because of _them?_ " i said the last word through me teeth, how could they do that to alec, his parents. My father was cruel because of his drinking and the passing of my mother. But his parents were just cruel. "Yes" he choked out. "Is that why you dont want the leadership role, because you would have to see _him_?" "that and that i never felt like i really belonged here." "how could you not i mean four fears is the lowest recorded, and you are and amazing aim not to mention you knife skills and combat." "the new dauntless is to cruel, i cant be a part of that. I have a theory that selflessness and bravery arent all that different, you have been training to forget yourself your entier life, so when your in danger it becomes first instinct." "yeah well i left because i wasnt selfless enough." i said looking out into the bubbling river. "Thats not entirely true" i looked back at him with expectant eyes. "The man that volunteered to have knives thrown at him to save a friend, who took a belt to spare me, thats not you?" "you have been paying attention havent you?" "i like to observe people." he said obviously a lie. "So you have figured out and observed this much about all the initiates?" "well no." "alexander you would be terrible in candor." he blushed at hearing his name. "Well ive been paying attention too, you are very closed off. This is going to sound dumb but i honestly know how you feel." he looked at me with disbelief. "How?" "our pasts are a like, the reason i am afraid of drowning is because when i was 5 my father tried to drown me in my bath tub." the colour drained from his face and his jaw dropped. " i had an abusive life till he finally died, i had the belt too, more than once. After my mother died he blamed me and when he wasnt passed out on the floor he was drinking and getting more and more abusive. So i do know how you feel." i stated, my breathing a little laboured, id dint tell people this, nobody but ragnor. "Oh god magnus. Im so sorry, thats terrible." "being sorry cant change the past. Just dont drown me in a bath tub, ok?" "ill try my hardest not to, no promises tho." we laughed. "magnus , i-i-i-i have something to say but i dont know how to." he stuttered. "You can tell me anything." i said suspiciously. "Its just well umm, i kind of umm." seeing him like this made me long for him, and when our eyes met i saw the confession plain on them. "You like me?" i asked like a five year old. he nodded. "Good." i said and leaned in grabbing his chin and drawing his face to mine when he was less than a centimeter away i looked into his eyes they burned mine and he closed the distance. Our lips molded to each others, moving softly at first then more forceful, my insides melted and i pulled myself closer to alec, who bought a hand up around my neck. After about a minute i leaned my forehead on his, my bruises sang with pain but at the moment i didnt care about anything but me and him. He breathed deeply to steady himself, i did the same. "Ive never done that before." i said after a while. "Really well, your good not that i would no etheir. But really never?" "no, i have lived in abnegation my whole life, no one caught my eye till now and i mean being gay draws to much attention to you right." he smiled "are you sure alexander that you havent kissed anyone, your just so handsome i would have thought you would have a group of crazy people after you." "well if you havent noticed yet im not exactly warm and fuzzy, and like you said im very closed of." i laughed a little. I left soon after that. When i woke up cat mauled me, "magnus guess what?' she said so excited. "He kissed me ragnor kissed me." i clapped my hands, "when? how? " we were walking and he just leaned in, i was a little startled but i came to my senses and kissed back." "well thats good, you know i have been waiting for this for a while." "what you knew how?" "it isnt very secret honey, what with all your doughy eyes and all." she blushed. When we made our way to breakfast i was light and bubbly. I couldnt fight the smile off my lips. Izzy looked at me with the question. I debated telling her. I nodded and smiled frantically. Her eyes brightened and her smile grew. We ate and headed back to the dorm. Today was the day i will face my fear landscape. Every thing was happening at once. When it was just me and izzy she practically breathed, "tell me everything." i explained the part with only the river, i didnt talk about the fear landscape. After i told her the last bit she sighed and spread herself out on my bed. "He finally did it. Years i have been waiting for him to let someone through his walls he built, thank you magnus." "ohhh i didnt do this for him, well kinda did but its what i want too." "im glad to hear it, alec picked well."

 **It happened guys, hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will be his fear landscape. Cya later.**


	11. Chapter 11

After lunch we all headed to the fear landscape. A few already shaking. How many fears will i have? How can i find ways around my fears? We sat in chairs and fidgeted till the first person was called. Izzy was second, i wished her luck as she walked out. After five more had gone in the door opened. " magnus bane." i tall male asked, i stood and he ushered me in. the door opened to a spacious room,with glass framing it and computers and people on the other side. I scanned the faces. Eric and max stood side by side, jeanine stood with a clipboard in hand. Alec stood alone, he nodded, encouraging me. I stood in the middle of the room. The simulation kicked in and i was in a room with a girl, just like alecs simulation. A gun on the table next to me. I picked it up and put it on her forehead, with deep breaths i forced my self to think emotionlessly and pulled the trigger with my eyes closed. When i opened them it was because i heard water start rushing and my feet went cold. I was in the glas box again. Panicing i looked for a way out. I calmed myself enough to think properly and tried to find the the most important thing in the room. The glass just lead to darkness, i looked down at the pipe. Thats it, i took of my jacket with shaky hands and stuffed it in till the water stopped and i was tied to a chair now and a man with a knife stood next to me, "tell me what you know about this man" he showed me a picture that i didnt recognize "i-i dont, i havent seen him before." i say shaking my head. "The hard way it is then." he turned and thats when i noticed ragnor straped to a board, he cut ragnor. While ragnor screamed, i looked around the room for a tool, i knew this one was fake, my divergent side helping me for once, it gave me what i needed to focus on getting free. I saw a knife on the table a meter away. " tell me or i will hurt him more." "i dont know anything you have to beleive me." part of my pleading was real but most was an act to keep the man distracted. When he turned again i picked up my chair grabbed the knife and set myself back down in my original position. I bent my wrist round so i could saw at the rope. I was halfway through the second one when he turned back. I held the cut rope together so he didnt notice. He turned to the now bare table, then turned back. "What did you do? Where is it?" "what. Where is what?" i said in a fake pleading voice. "The knife i know you have it." he started running for me with outstretched hands like he was going to strangle me. I stood letting go of the chair with my free hand and when he was in range i swung the chair round with me still tied hand and hit him in the side of the head. He crumpled to the floor unconscious. The rope snapped and sent the chair flying. I rushed over to ragnor and cut him down. He fell onto his face. The room changed and i was like ragnor had been. But i was in a different situation. I was submerged under water. Hands holding my shoulders down. I started thrashing sending water everywhere, but the hands only pushed harder. I was the exact scene from my past. I tried for a breath and swallowed a mouth full of water. My lungs screamed for air. I tried to sit up or kick my father but i couldn't. How did i finish this one. I opened my eyes the water burning them and let out my last bit of air. My lungs burning, and i saw it the small white plug, i pulled it, my vision getting spots through it till the bath base had pink and green spots over it caused by oxygen deprivation. The bath drained till i could stretch my head up for a breath, just when i was about to pass out i gasped a breath of air, blinking the pain from my eyes inbetween blinks i saw bathtub, then it all changed. I was staring out into open space, filled with nothing, only distant stars. I stared to struggle and that was my mistake, a tear appeared on my pant leg. I fumbled holding it closed. I looked down at my belt and a roll of duct tape was stuck on it i pulled it off and taped the hole shut, several layers. But the real thing that scared me about space was the nothingness, in every direction. No one and nothing in sight. It scared me to death. No weight, it made me feel like i was nothng floating around for eternity. With that thought i was in my old house. My father laying on the floor, passed out drunk, or so i thought. When i walked oover to haul im to bed like i had once before, and he grabbed my leg pulling me to the floor. "You! Its your fault, shes gone because of you. Im going to kill you." his acoholic breath washed over my face and his hands gripped my throat. "Its your fault. Shes gone, and its your fault, you took her from me." "no i didnt," i managed to get out. "She gone because she couldnt handle you, see loved me. She killed herself because you are a selfish bastard who i am ashamed to call my father. You are the reason the only person who ever cared about me is gone. YOU!" i screamed at him, before punching him and rolling on top of him and punching twice more before i got up leaving him bloody faced on the floor and walking out the door.

I woke up and the first thing i noticed was how the earth was shaking. Couldnt they feel it to? Why was everyone looking at me with dumb founded expressions ? Then i realized that it wasnt the earth shaking it was me. I was quaking so much my entier body swayed. I stood there for a minuet before my eyes focused and i looked at my assessors faces. Alec looked understanding and concerned for me. Max and eric both looked a little surprised about my past and jeanine was as emotionless as ever. "Well done magnus, you are the fastest and most efficient so far, i wouldnt be surprised if you rank first." i just stared at her with my emotionless glare, that took her back a few steps. "Well done magnus my instincts were right. You can leave." said eric i looked at alec again then walked out.

Turns out i was the fastest and also the lowest fear amount.

I needed to have a long talk with alec. I had so many questions for him, as he did for me.

That day after the testing all dauntless gathered im the pit. Max stood and gave a speech from a rock ledge above everyone. Then he went into the cuts. "I will start with first place, our newest fully fledged member who came first in both sections. Magnus bane." everyone turned and looked at me, some jealous. Others proud, some even excited. "Make you way To me." i started walking through the crowd, till i got to the stairs that lead to the ledge. I walked up them and stood beside max. He called te other names. Jace second, izzy 4, rag 5, cat7, clary 6 , simon 8. When the cereomony was done, as usual we headed back to the dorm. People were packing, and some wore releaved smiles. When conversation died down ii went to find alec. "Alexander, you in." i said knocking on his door he pulled it open. "Magnus, congratulations on first," then he said in a lower voice, "can you meet me at the train pick up at 11:30. Dont tell abyone where you are going." he looked me deep in the eyes and i nodded. "Wont stand you up." "i know this is a little weird but there is something really important." he was right this was a little weird. " ok, see you then i guess." then i walked off down the hallway. True to my word, i meet him at the train port. He was standing there something was up. I ran over to him, he only snapped out of it when i placed my hand on his shoulder. His gaze shifted to my face. He was raw, all emotion, the first time i had ever seen him like this. He gazed at me with worry and a little bit of fear. "Somethings very wrong magnus, i have to show you. I think erudite is planning a war.

 **I have a good use for the train ride so next chapter will be more of just malec. Cya then.**

 **When i m done with divergent, should i move onto insurgent**?


	12. Chapter 12

We got on the train and were sitting in silence. "Alexander, why did they beat you?" he looked at me and i saw pain, i wanted it to go away and never come back. "Because of this." he leaned in and kissed me sweetly. He rested his hand on my hip, then pulled back. I had longed for that since last night."All that because you are gay?" "yes." he was gazing out the door. "Is i true what you said, in the test, about your…. Mom?" he said the last word like he regreted asking. My face softened, i hadnt known my mum, but i could feel she loved me. Deeply. "Yes, my father wasnt a very abnegation kind of person, he drank which they do not do and he yelled at her. He was evil, the only person i have ever really hated." he nodded slightly and stared out the carriage deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" he turns to me sheepishly "you." i laughed a little. "What do i do now, i was so focused on just getting through that i never thought what i would do, and now i have first pick of jobs, what do you think i should pick?" " what are you most interested, power or helping?" "helping, im not like eric." "then something like a trainer." "i dont want to kick you out of your job." "then be my patner, you could teach transfers and i would teach dauntless born, if we make it to then." he said his eyes bright, till the end that was. "that would be good, what do you mean make it?" i looked at him a little frightened. "What we are going to see may change everything, i think this city is going to change and soon." "alexander what is happening?" "come." he said before jumping from the train, i quickly followed. We came round the coner of a building to see the eriudite hq buzzing with life. "There are two things you need to know before we continue, one i am weary of people in general and two i am suprisingly good with computers" i nodded smiling to my self, that was the first time he had ever given himself a compliment. " a few weeks ago, before training, i was at work and i found a way in to dauntlesses secure files." he looked at me with a grin but it faded when he said, "and what i dicovered was what looked like war plans. Thinly veiled commands, supply lists, maps. Things like that. And those files were sent to erudite." what did this mean. What could i do? "War" i said more of a statement that a question. "Yes." alec said with a disturbed look in his eyes. "On abnegation." another statement. "Yes." after initiation i didnt doubt that with people like eric in charge that war was a shocking reality for dauntless. "Evidently erudite, or jeanine, wants to sped up the prosses, those documents were suposed to stir up the other factions im guessing." "they are going to use us arent they?" with horror i realized that the people i care about the most will sonn be use to fight a war none of them beleive should be fought, and they will have no choice. "I wonder how they plan to get us to fight?" alexander says, mirroring my disgust. "Its erudite, they created the syrmes people use, whats to say they cant controll people. This is so messed up. We have to do something." "i dont know what i can do tho, ive been thinking about this and there isnt an opption, if it is a program. It has to be shut down and wiped after it has started. And for that we would need jeanine." "ragnors father…. Cats brother. Alexander i cant let this happen." he gazed at me with a pained look. "We cant do anything when we dont know whats happening. Its to risky to face someone about this, i cant lose izzy….." he carefully examined my face. "I cant lose you." such simple words, why did it make my chest ache, heart race and throat tighten. I gave him a look that said 'i dont know what to say, except i feel the same way.' he smiled slightly. "Lets go the train will be here soon." we walked to the tracks. Not a train in sight. "Looks like the train will be a while." "i have an idea to pass the time." i said when we sat on the grass. I leaned in, alec took the hint and his lips collided with mine. Full of passion. We sat there like that till the train came. Then sat on the train in silence.

 **Heyyy. I had to go to school so i didnt get time to write till tonight. Chapters will be every 2-3 days, ill try my hardest to be on time. Leave a reveiw if you want, i appreciate them.** **Sory this one was short next one will be longer.**


	13. Chapter 13

In the morning i wake up light. I look over at my new family, all staying in dauntless not leaving this morning, today i will pick my profession. I will also get my own apartment soon. I smiled the whole way to breakfast. When i turned the last corner to the dining hall there was a small line, eric standing at the front with a syringe in hand and crates of them be hind him. A new one every time he injected some one. Its happening. Its a coloured fluid so it has a transmitter in it, they will control us. When i was at the front of the line i asked, "what is this?" "this," eric said holding up the syringe. "Is a precaution, it is a tracker that will only be turned on in cases of emergency, like if you were missing." he says in a monotone voice like he said it hundreds of times. Before i let him stab my neck with the fluid that would end me i asked, " do these 'cases of emergency' happen often?" his face twisted a little. "Not often, we just want to keep you safe. Your a curious one arent you." he smiled, his face glowing with a cruel, snarling smile. I cant let him inject me, but i cant not let him. I have to. Or i will be dead anyway. He stepped forward bringing the needle up and i leaned my head on my shoulder giving him room to inject me. What am i doing?. When he stabbed me a deep ache spread through my neck, seconds later it was gone. Eric smiled to himself when he pulled out the needle, then handed me a piece of cotton ball to soak up the blood. I grabbed it feistily then spun on my heels, and strutted away confidently. When i entered the food hall alexanders was talking to jace. I walked over and sat close to him, he smiled when i did. "Eric really gets under my skin, you cant get a straight answer from him. I swear i will punch him one day." "ohh i will be waiting." jace said with a cheeky grin. Before kicking my foot, i leapted back causing my rib to ache, i grimaced. " first you break my rib now you kick me so it hurts. There is one thing i noticed about you," "which is." " you are really dumb, i doubt erudite would keep you, they would kick you out straaight away." jace opened his mouth to retort but it seemed he didnt have anything so he slumped back and picked at his food. I laughed at the small pout on his face. "I need to talk to you, soon." i said in alexanders ear, he nodded, worry creasing his features. "Come to my room after you choose your job." he whispered back. I nodded and we ate our food and went separate ways. Eric and max came into the room the new members were told to go stood infront of the 25 of us. "Today is a big day, you will choose a profetion in order of your rankings," he handed out paper with jobs down the page, from most desirable to lest. "Think hard, magnus, you have first pick, choose wisely." max said with a deep look, like he wanted to talk just to me. I looked down, trainer was 6th down. I looked up and asked, "max, can i talk in private." he nodded and opened the door. When we were alone i said "i want to be a trainer, but i only want to train transfers, alec seems to want to teach dauntless born and he seems like a good work partner, i want to work with him in the training center and i will take a job some where else aswell." i said sternly. "Ever since i heard a stiff jumped first, i had a feeling about you. If that is what you want i will ask alec, if he wants to work with you it will happen. I will tell eric what you choose and that i will handle it. You seem bright, ill put you in intelligence when you are not training." he said this in a funny tone like he doubted it would happen. No. like he knew something was about to happen. "You are free to go." i walked of with out another word. Its happening, i hurried to alecs room after that. I burst in without knocking. I was stunned to silence when i saw him with his shirt off hunting his draws. I stood in the doorway admiring the chiseled muscles of his chest and stomach, he was to perfect to be real. I noticed some black ink curling around his side. He stood up straight with a fright and stared shocked at me, "magnus umm i-i should get a shirt", he fumbled around in his draws till he found a shirt. Before he put it on i asked, "whats your tattoo?" "you want to see it?" "yes" he turned slowly till i could see his bare back. The dauntless and abnegation symbols where on his shoulder blades, large and detailed. The other three smaller down his spin with jagged pieces of glass traced around his sides hugging his abbs. It was amazing. "Wow, thats amazing." i said my face mirroring my amazement. He smiled a shy smile, he seemed nervous. "Why are you nervous?" he blushed and said, "i dont invite many people to look at me, none actually." that surprised me, he was so incredibly beautiful i didnt see why he would hide it. "I cant imagine why you wouldnt, you are the most stunning person ive seen in my life." he went even redder. He wiped on his shirt. "So what did you pick?" "i asked max to put me and you as partners." i said and walked to his bed laying on it and patting a spot next to me. He came and layed to. "He said that if you were interested he would make it happen, then he gave me a job in intelligence." alec nodded. I remebered the weird look he had in his eyes when he said that. "Alexander, its happening, like you said, the fluid they injected us with was coloured, it has a transmitter in it and i highly doubt eric was being truthful when he said it was for emergency tracking." alec nodded clearly he had thought about this. "Did they get you?" i asked. "Yes, eric personally came to my door this morning and administered it." i frowned. "Magnus, you wont be effected by it whatever it does, you are divergent you can control these kind of things. They will be looking for divergents just incase one slipped through, you have to be careful, do what the others do. Dont let them catch ." when he said that he rollrd on his side facing me. I looked deep into his eyes. "I know it doesnt seem like it very offten but i do value my life what ever it is." he smiled a small smile. " dont die on me, ok?" i nodded and kept starring at him. Memorizing his face. I pulled myself close to him, till our chests were touching. Then tilted my head to hs, our lips meet and energy coursed through me. The kiss was slow at first but quickened with our heartbeats, i grabbed his shirt, he rested his hand on my hip. Suddenly the door opened and izzy tumbled in. her eyes lit up when she saw us, alecs head had wiped around to see who it was. When he saw izzys proud smile he sighed and sat up. "I came to tell you what i chose, at least now i dont have to say it twice." alecs cheeks burned. "I picked ambasotor to another faction, what did you pick magnus, you left with max and didnt come back." she said suspiosly. "I picked trainer, i want alec to be my patener soi told max in private." she smiled and turned waving, and with a wink she shut the door. "You should go others will be looking for you, be ready magnus, dont do anything dumb." i got up and left with a wink also. At that moment i had no idea what i would wake up to the next morning.

hey **, so next chapter will probably take a little longer. Hope you enjoyed this. Some action next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up to the sound of shuffling shoes. When i opened my eyes i saw everyone up in the still dark dorm. Some mechanically putting on shirts others tieing shoes. When i realized what was happening and why no one was talking i sat up and got changed too. They were in a simulation, i had do do what they were doing if i want to live. But what then, i had no idea how far this was going to go, did i just try escape when we go to abnegation. What was stopping me. Why couldnt i decide on that at this moment. Alexander. I couldnt give up on him this easily, he got abnegation so he isnt divergent but i had to try. How did he know i was, how did he know how to help. I cant just assume, i have to see for myself. I looked over at izzy and my heart sunk, when she looked at me she was awake but her eyes blank, drained of everything that made her izzy. When we were all changed thet filed out. I made my way to the middle so that i didnt attract as much attention. My foot steps fell in sync with the others as did my breath. But my heart raced faster. When we walked out of the dorm eric was leaning on the wall, i could feel his cruel eyes and smile on me. I didnt show any emotion and i kept walking forward. We passed tables full of weapons grabbing them. Then marched out to the train tracks. The boy infront of me grabs a hand and hauls himself into the car. I grab the next hand without looking at it and climb in grace fully. I send a quick look to the person who had helped me in. alexander stands ther pulling people as emotionless as the rest. I was wrong. What am i going to do i have no plan, i was counting on alexander. I stood my shoulder pressed between a pierced boy and alexander. Tears spring to my eyes, i am going to have to leave my friends and alexander to become mindless murders, a single tear rolls down my face and they are gone. Just then i felt something touch my ha ne, fingers laced with mine, palms pressed together. I squeeze his hand and he squeezes back. My knees feel weak and i lean on him, at least now i have a chance. I cant look at him but i know he is awake. After along time the rails screeched. I looked out the door. Abnegation is only 100 meters from here, my heart thumps. I turn to alec and he is looking at me. "Ragnors dad." he nods and gets out we walk to slowly but the same as everyone else towards abnegation. Its so calm i start to doubt it is war, then a popping noise comes from far away. Gun shots. I clench my jaw, these people had cared for me for years and are getting shot for no reason. The soldier infront of me stops so i do as well, alec falling in behind me. "This is insane." says and excited voice with a brutal twitch to it. I recognize it as eric, alec does as well and tenses slightly. Eric walks up to me and stroks my cheek, i want to slap it away but i dont i keep my eyes forward. Alec is less still, he fidgeted a little then and erics eyes moved from me to him. Eric steps closer to alexander, for a moment i thought he knew but when a familiar grin spread across his face i knew he didnt. "Well isnt this a happy sight, the legendary four, a mindless drone at my command no one is going to remeber i came second or ask me what it was like training with you." eric pulled a gun from his holster and held it to alexander's temple. "Do you think anyone would notice if he accidently got shoot?" eric said turning to a female dauntless leader. "Go ahead, hes nothing now." anger boiled in my blood when she said that. "Too bad you didnt take maxes offer, well for you anyway." the bullet clicks into place and without thinking i spin on my heels and press my gun to erecs temple. "Drop it or die." i say in a dark voice. "Ohhh i knew there was something differnt about you magnus, first jumper a stiff." he says tauntingly not lowering his weapon. "I have had enough of your games eric, drop the gun or i swear to god i will shoot you and every single one of your miserable drooling friends, and if that isnt enough motivation i will make sure everyone remebers you were second and always bowed in the footsteps of the one and only four.." when the words left my mouth i was suprised at how dark i had gotten. His face drained of all amusement. "You wont shoot me." he said in a small voice. "Interesting theory." i looked at alec whos eyes were trained on my face and turned shooting eric twice in the foot, alexander shot the woman in the leg before grabbing my hand and pulling me away. Eric collapsed to the ground grabbing at his foot blood pouring from between his fingers, pain erupted from his mouth and he screamed for people to follow us. We had almost made it round the corner when a gun fired, the bullet getting lodged into my shoulder. I fell to the ground, pain spreading through me like poison in my blood. I got up and started jogging, every movement sending jolts of pain through me. "Run." i said when alec started hauling me along. "I wont leave you." we were surrounded but they didnt shoot. They grabbed us and hauled us into one of the buildings. With none other tant jeanine inside. "Well hello, nice to see you could join the party."

 **Hey guys, next chapter will be up soon. Let me know if you like this. We will see what happens next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

"You i expected." she says looking at me, "with your aptitude test, but you alexander, perfect results." he stands with and arm around my waist supporting me, my shoulder flowing with blood. "But here you are, can you explain that?" " your the genius here jeanine, figure it out yourself." he spat the words at her. Her mouth curls into a smile. "I think your divergence is weaker, maybe you do belong in abnegation." i want to lunge at her, my fingers twitch to wrap round her neck. "Well thats great, your reputation precedes you. Consider me awed." he said spitting the words at her. "Now that your intelligence is verified can you get on with killing me, id rather die than spend another minute with you and your pathetic minions." i look sideways at him his muscles torted with hatred. "We wouldnt want to inconvenience you, i mean it must be hard, frustrating work controlling people and murdering abnegation leaders." i hiss at her, my voice full of anger. "There is no rush, you are both very important i have a new syrem to try on you. I doubt even the divergent can withstand it." she says her face cheery and un phased. "Why bother, you have had no trouble killing divergents in the past." i snapped. "I have had a question since i started this project, why are most divergents weak willed, nobodies from abnegation of all the factions.?" i didnt know that till now. "Weak willed." alexander scoffed. "It takes extreme will to manipulate a simulation, last time i checked controlling people because you are to pathetic train one of your own." "i am not a fool, intelligence is a weapon and we needed a welder, dauntless leaders were happy to compile once i offered a spot in my new and improved government." "improved, how riches? Prosperity? At whos expense? Are you just going to wipe out abnegation for your own wealth." he said with irritation, his voice rising to a shout by the end. "It starts with abnegation because they are draining our resources, for the factionless. When there is no abnegation left, what do you think will happen to the factionless?" she asked innocently, the way she said it and her smile made me feel sick. "You make me sick." i spat at her my jaw grinding. "Get it over with, you will be dead by days end." "perhaps you could control your temper" she said smoothly to alexander. "You want be to control my temper? Do you have any humanity? You are killing innocent people and you want me to control my temper, how about you give me something to channel it at, like your throat."he said. i looked into his eyes, they were gleaming with hatred and anger, very different to his normal. "Innocent people. You two of all people should know they are not innocent. Alexander your parents beat you for being different, and magnus, i dont even know why he beat you." "you dont get to talk to me about my past, you stole those memories from me, when my father died, if you were in charge what would have happened to me? You would have thought of me as useless and killed me." i yelled at her, my voice loud and ringing. She shrunk back a little. "When dauntless have done there part i will use my new syrem tthat will be tried on the children and other divergents." she said emotionlessly. "You will be my first subject alexander, but magnus here, is to hurt to be of much help." by now i had lost a lot of blood, but i could run if i was let go. "Your execution is scheduled for after this meeting." a prikle of fear went through me. "No." alexander said. "You do not have a say in the matter." "we will see about that." his body was shaking with rage and his eyes burned mine. Alexander takes my face in his hands and kisses me roughly on the lips, before turning and lunging at jeanine. His long fingers wrap around her throat, hard and he pulls he forward still holding her. Two dauntless gaurds rush forward and rench him of jeanine. She pulls out a needle and injects him, he gos limp. At least i will remember the feeling of his lips on mine when i die. A strangled noise bubles up my throat and i let it out. "Take him to the dauntless branch" she says turning to me, "take him out back." she walks out rubbing her bright red throat and i am hauled out. My knees kicked from under me. Their bullets click into place and i heard two shoots fire. Neither hit me. The two gaurds collapse to the ground. I look around and through the clearing i see ragnors dad standing with a gun. "Run" he screams. And i do. When i reach him i say breathlessly "you were dauntless." he nods. "Follow me, your hurt. Hurry ill get you to the safe house then i will stitch you up." i follow him through streets till we come to an old factory.

 **Hey guys. I had fun writing this one. Ill try get the next one up by monday. Cya soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

When we get inside ragnors dad sits me in a chair and finds a medical kit. I scan the room, it is dark but i recognize most of the faces, cats brother made it. The last faces i look at are robert and mayrse. My blood boils just looking at them. "Why did you bring a dauntless in here?" robert asks outraged. My eyes fill with hatred and i stare him directly in the eyes. "Get me a knife robert." ragnors father says calmly with a professional tone. "Have you done this before?" i ask still staring at robert as he fumbled for a knife. "Yes." when robert hands the knife over our ieyes meet, he is stunned at the dark glowing hatred in my eyes. "What are you going to do with that john?" "i need to rmove the bullet from his shoulder." he says calmly. "Hes a boy, he cant take the pain without pain killers." robert says with a snobby voice, i stand from my chair and walk over to him, when i get close i say in a dangerous voice. "You dont know a thing about me and what i can handle, back off. Ive sufferd more pain than you have in your entire life, dont talk to me about what i can and cant do." then i turn and sit back in my seat holding my arm the way john asked. Robet went to stand next to his wife and i continuied to glower at him, he did the same till he saw johns knife go into my skin, he looked back at me expeting me to cry or wail. I just stared at him, grinding my jaw. The pain was excruciating but i would not look weak, i would not cry infront of the people i hate most. A small dind sounded and i looked at the floor, the bullet sat covered in blood on the floor. A hysterical laugh bubbles in my throat. I let it out and get a couple strange stares. John then stitched my arm up. I pulled on my jacket again and stood. "We need to help the dauntless." i state. "Are you crazy boy, they are out there shooting my people and you want us to help?" "they are under a simulation, they have no idea what they are doing, we need to shut down and wipe the program. It will save my people from waking up murders and yours from deing." there was some murrmuring and head nods. "Are you going to listen to this boy, hes 16 and just became a part of that faction, how could he possibly know anything about there plans." robeert said in a disapproving tone. I slowly glide forwards till i stand inches from robert. "Do you want to know how i know?" i ask in a low warning voice, robert looks up at me, "this should be good." "how i know this is because your son showed me, he told me that something was happening and showed me the evidence. Im alive because of him. Now if anyone eles has a question i will gladly answer it." maryse gasped when i said that. I stepped back and cats brother asked, "how do we help them?" the dauntless branch, that is where the information and program will be. "We need to get into dauntless and shut the program down." "easier said than done son." robert said. My blood boiled when he called me son. I spun around and pushed him back a bit till he was backed against a concrete beam. "Dont call me son, i know what you did to your son. I know a way into dauntless and if you wouldnt shoot in smart remarks this could have gone a little more smoothly, so i suggest you keep them to yourself from now on." i walked back into the center of the group. "If you think you can fire a gun and are not affraid of hieghts then you will come with me and if you cant then go to amity they will protect you." to my distaste robert came, as did cats brother ans john. A few others came two. We waited at the tracks and when i saww lights in the distance i spoke, "you will need to run with the train then climb in." they nodded. I pulled myself in gracefully. And helped in john. They sat down away from the door but i stood as alexander had on the way to the fence. Thinking about him sent stabs to my stomach. The main entrance would be to obvious so we would have to go using the net. When the train approuched the building i called out to the others to stand. "You have to jump out onto that roof." a few looked scared so i went first, landing and rolling forwards, the motion sent stabs from my shoulder and my rib. They all made it safely to the building and i walked up onto the gutter. "Dont think just jump." i say then hurl myself of the gutter. I hit the net and my body hurts, i pull myself off and wait for the others. Robert is last to jump. I walk down the halls till i hear someones breath in the distance. "Wait here." i sneak round the corner peta stands facing away from me. I grab him covering his mouth like he had done to me once. "Scream and you die." i say plainly he nods and spins around looking at me i remove my hand and he stands in queit shock, i motion for the others to follow. He smirks when he sees my company. "Wow magnus you downgraded." "at least my friends didnt get cut." i responded. That took him back a bit. "Why are you still awake peta?" "because im smart and talked myself out of getting injected. And you must be divergent. You really dont die easily, i hear some people talking about your little rebellious scene with eric and jeanine. I heard you were shot twice." "you know first hand i dont die that quickly. Now tell me where the computers are and i wont kill you." he shook his head, and i pulled my gun up. "What are you going to do? Shot me?" "i will if you dont tell me were they are, you are standing in between me and my friends." "apparently more than just your friends, i also heard that bit of your conversation with jeanine." " i pierce him with my stare. "Your not going to shoot me." "why do people keep saying that?" i shoot his arm and shove my hand over his mouth muffling his screams. "Ill show you, i will." he says tears rolling down his face. I let him go and motion for him to lead the way. He starts to walk forward and robert asks "was it reall necessary to shoot him?" "you dont know the first thing about what happens here, yes i had to hes to loyal to give in to a threat, but i guess you dont understand the concept of loyalty." it felt good to vent at him and to make peta pay but i did feel guilty for shooting him. I struted off making peta move faster. We get to some stairs and he leads the way up. When we all reach the top he says in a quiet voice, "beyond this door is a series of hall ways, its like a maze and if you dont know it you wont make it, take me with you afterwards and i will show you the wat through." i stare at him blankly, i dont want to take the boy who almost killed me with me when i was finished but if i wanted my friends free and alec alive i would have to. "Done." he turns and opens the door. When we turn the final corner before the door that has jeanine and alexander in it, a group of guards stand protecting the door. I grab my gun and the others do the same. I lift it and aim for the forehead of the closest. I fire and the bullet hits him with a disgusting thud. He was the first person i had ever killed, my hands shake but i know what i have to do, within one second i had steadied my hands and sighted the next shoot. I shot all 6 before any of the others had a chance too. I walked around the corner and over the bodies, i couldnt look at their faces. When i got to the door i said. "I do this alone, stay here and guard the entrance." with that i turn and pull open the incredibly heavy door, and step inside.

 **If you think tis was action packed then next chapter will be extra. Alec will come in the next on. Cya then.**


	17. Chapter 17

When the door slid shut i creeped around the crates infront of me. I turn my head to the side. Bright white light was coming from a room with people shuffling in it but as i scanned the rest of the room my breath caught. Alexander sat strapped to a seat with an emotionless glare trained on the room infront of him, it wasnt till it was to late that i realized he was a little too emotionless. I walk forward looking into the room, jeanine stands with her back to me and so do the others in the room, all tapping screens. I run out to alexander and cut him loose, when he doesnt move i know something is wrong. He just sits staring forward. "Hey, get up." "impressive isnt it?" jeanine asks. "He doesnt know who you are, its like you never meet, that must be hard for seeing what he meant to you." i turn and glare at her. "You have no clue what we _are_." i say, but i can tell that even though it might look like alexander is sitting in front of me he is somewhere locked inside his own brain. How do i help him? Jeanine whispers something to an erudite and he walks over tapping and twisting his fingers on the screen. Alexander stands he walks towards me, another tap on the screen, alecs hands fly up and grab my throat pushing me into the air holding me up against a concrete pole, my shoulder singing with pain. I pull my elbow up and slam it down on his twice till he drops me, i scramble away, he grabs my arm and pulls me back he punches three times and i manage to dodge them all then i grab his wrist and bend it behind his back. "Its me." i say in his ear, in response he pulls his arm back smashing it into my gut, i let him go and he turns, accessing my weak spots. He comes at me and i sprint behind him, kicking his back causing him to fall, i sit ontop of him grabbing both his hands and holding them. "Hey hey its me." he pushes me off and sits on top of me then punches my jaw, his eyes move to my ribs and shoulder, i need to get him of me or i wont survive much longer. I bring my knee to his groin and shove him off. When he stands he grabs my hair sending a hard jab to my rib causing my knees to buckle then another to my shoulder. I gasp and blinding pain rushes through me. I blink and then i see it. A gun on the floor my hands fumble for it. I hold it up pointing it at him. A couple of the watching erudite gasp. He steps forward even though i am pointing the gun at him. He stands above me and i realize i cant shoot him. Nothing in this world is worth killing him not even my own life. I twist the gun and push it to my fore head, he kneels down and takes the gun in his hands one finger hovering over the trigger. "hey , its me, its me, alexander its me." i chanted over and over again. The bullet clicks into place and he turns his head away. Then i remember what happened in the fear landscape, he couldnt look at that girl and shoot. I grab his chin and make him face me, make him look into my eyes. "Alexander, its me." i said once more. Something in his eyes changed and i could see the battle happening in them when his eyes fully focused he looked at my bleeding face and listened to my ragged pain filled breaths. He looked at the gun and then at my hand holding his chin, he leaned into my touch and sighed my name. Then he saw the people watching, he looked back at me and nodded, i knew straight away what he was going to do. I nodded back and he shot from under his arm then spun around shooting those with guns, he got up and started fighting and i attacked the dauntless who had guns grabbing their guns and using them as shields. Alec fought combat style against clueless erudite and i took out the dauntless. When they were finished i looked over at jeanine and noticed her taping screens. I saw on the surveillance cameras the herded abnegation being pushed down, and guns pointed at their heads. I saw izzy and ragnor with people they grew up with at the ends of their guns. My gun had no bullets left so i grabbed a knife from a dauntless belt and stood. Took a deep breath raised my arm and threw, it hit her in the hand and she screamed a blood curdling scream. I raced over to her. "Shut it down." i screeched. "No." "do it or i will kill you." "i dont doubt that, i will die for what i believe as you were willing to die for alexander." i pulled the knife from her hand causing her to wail and held it to her throat. She looked me in the eyes, i saw on a screen jace pointing a gun at catrieners parents. I looked around for a solution, then i saw it a syringe with the simulation in it, i look over at alec and he follows my gaze. He grabs it and throws it to me. I catch it and stab it into her neck pushing the plunger down, she groaned and then went blank. "Shut it down and wipe the program." alexander rushes over to a screen and taps it in different spots till she does what i asked. When he eyes came back into focus she screamed in frustration trying to undo what we had down, i looked at the screens and the dauntless had been freed and backed away dropping their guns, some wailing others confused. Jeanine turns to me "you." she screamed lurching towards me her hands outstretched. Alexander punches he in the jaw then stomach and the jaw again, her eyes rolled back in her head but she was still breathing. I turn back to alec and he gives me a look full of passion and grabs me pulling me close to him smashing his mouth against mine grabbing at my hair and shoulders. I wrapped my arms round his waist. After a while he pulled back leaning his head on mine and whispered "im sorry, i hurt you, im sorry i-i didnt know what i was doing. I almost killed you, why did you do that, hold the gun to your forehead how did you know it would wake me up?" i looked deep into his eyes. "I didnt, i knew there was nothing in the world worth shooting you for, i just couldnt." he pulled me closer breathing in my collarbone, when he released me i felt warm all over. "We need to go, people will come here." i hodded an head for the door. Then i think of my company. "Alexander," i say grabbing his arm. "You wont like who came with me. He doesnt know you are here either. It wasnt my choice, just dont freak." "magnus what are you talking about" he says opening the door and stepping through the framing. He looked around then jumped back a little, his body going rigid. "I see what you mean." he said through his teeth. "Son?" alexander but his trainer face on and said, "we need to get out of here, dauntless will be coming." then turned and walked down the hallways. "Im sorry." i said. "Its fine, at least now if he touches me i can beat the crap out of him." "ill help." he smiled a little. Robert jogged up then next to alexander. "Is it really you alexander?" "yes" he said in a uninterested tone. "Im so glad to have you back, just to see you again." "im not." he said looking straight forward. "What?" "i said i am not happy too see you again." he was taking a stand i was proud. "Son" robert said grabbing alexander's arm. Alexander grabbed his hand twisting it and thrusting it away. "You dont get to call me that. If i was a little bit to subtle for you i dont want anything to do with you, i have a new family, you and maryse certainly are not part of it." he speed up when he was finished saying that and i matched his pace. We walked in silence for a while till he said "that felt good." "it was interesting to witness, you can be very sassy and bold when you want to be, like that conversation with jeanine that was very interesting especially the last part." i said in a slightly alluring voice. He went faintly pink in his cheeks and looked away. We walk out the main entrance. Wails fill the air, dauntless sit rocking themselves or crying or franticly looking around. The train is right on time. "We should go to amity, they will keep us." alexander nods but i know what hes thinking, the look of pain can only be for one thing. "Hey, we will find her, i promise." he nods clearly still scared for her. I was to and for ragnor, for all my friends. I leaned against alec, my shoulder, still sending jabs of pain when i move, had lost a lot of blood and had taken a lot out of me. He put an arm around my waist, supporting some of my weight. I jogged slowly after the train, alexander jumped in and extended a had, i looked up him and took it. We sat close together on the train with robert scrutinizing our every move from the other side of the carriage. We sat in silence for a long time before i asked "what woke you up?" "i dont know, i just heard your voice and it was enough." when he said this he looked at me with a wobbly look. He leaned in and took my face gently between his hands and brought his mouth to mine. When he did this i heard a cough come from robert's mouth. "Do you mind?" he asked. Alexander pulled back and said "not at all." before bring my face to his again, i put my hands on his waist a slid closer. We stay like that for a long time. My faction is gone, my family scattered, what the future holds is uncertain. I have lost everything, i have no home, no plan. I will find a way through though i always do, and now i have alexander to help me.

 **Hey so that is the end to the first book, plz let me know if you want the second one and i will carry on. I had so much fun writing this so if you enjoyed this then i would be happy to write a second one. Leave a review and hope fully ill see you again some time.**


	18. insurgent

"

 **Insurgent.**

My eyes fly open and my dream floods back to me, the guards under the simulation that i shot. The first people i ever killed. I feel cold inside, my friends, i need them, i saved them, but i cant find them. The train shifts round the bend and i remember where i am and the awful events of today flood back into my mind. It must have been an hour because the sun had set and only the moon lit our way. My head was still leaned on alexanders shoulder, my position the same as it had been when i fell asleep. "Good timing, the jump site is only a few minutes from here." alexander says, he looks tired and sore, emotionally and physically. "I killed people today alexander." i said my eyes hollow. "I know, but you had too, if you hadnt i would be killing other people and thousands more would be dead, some even by your friends. I know that me just saying this wont fix the past, especially for someone like you. But if its forgiveness you need, ill give it to you." he said intently, his eyes glowing with a mix of emotions, pain, fear, trust even the slightest tinge of happiness. "Your not doing this alone anymore magnus." my body mellowed when he said that, hes right im not, ive got him now.

I look at him my eyes drifting from his lips too his nose, both pink from the cool air. Our eyes meet and he says in a deep emotional voice. "You had to do it for abnegation for dauntless for all the factions for your friends. For me." His eyes fill with compassion when he says this. He was right i had to for everyones sake. I knew what he said was true but i still felt the weight on my heart for those who had died by my gun. Innocent people that died for what? The greater good? None of us should have been in that situation in the first place. " i know i had to for the greater good. I know my reasons now i just have to find a way to live with it." I gave him one look filled with all my pain i had suffered today. Being shot and bandaged. Having him ripped away from the guards. Almost shooting him. Having my home and future taken away from me. I reflected all that into one look and he put an arm round my waist hauling me closer, gently as if i were fragile. Brittle glass about to shatter. That is what i felt like. He puts his chin on my head and i lean my head, repositioning my head on his shoulder. "What are we going to do now?" He asked. "Honestly i have no idea."

We jump off the train and run for the fence. We climb the steps till we reach a gate with a key pad next to it. "I hope they didnt think to change the code." He whispers. "How would you know the code?" John asked. "I used to work in intelligence mainly with security. They only change it twice a year. I always remember it to make sure im not trapped." i shiver when i remember the gate locked from the other side. He pressed in six didgits and the gate swung open. He turned to me and held out his hand, i took it with haste. With this move i will leave behind my whole life, for one that will be filled with pain and struggle. Ill find a way through though. With that thought alexander pulled me through the gate. He lead the way through vast fields of crop till we came to a fence. "I know the way from here." Robert said cutting infront of us. He scaled the small fence and continued through what must be an orchard. I went next but waited for alexander. The smell of rotting apples and livestock fill my nose. We walk under trees with low hanging ripe fruit. The first thing of amity we see is a yellow light shrouded by tree branches, but as we get closer it turns out to be a square of light, a window. I hear laughter which gives me a sour taste in my mouth. How when i felt dead on my feet were people laughing. We made our way round the building till robert stopped at a back door. The hinges squeak when he pulls the door open. I hadnt noticed how cold i was till the warm air engulfed me, luring me into its warmth. I stepped over the framing onto the wood flooring. The buildings were made of raw wood. I walked down the corridor leading off from the door and stood at the end of it not knowing where to go. Robert shoved past me and stepped into a dark hallway with one door open providing the only light. I followed him to the door. The amity representative. Johana sat staring out a window. I had seen her a couple of times. You could never forget her face. A long deep scar traveled from her forehead to he lip, leaving her blind in one eye. When she turns to the door and sees robert she sighs with relief and gets up hurrying over to us she opens her arms but only touches his shoulders as if she just remembered abnegations rules on physical contact. She turns to me and her eyes drift to the hole in my jacket from the bullet. She extends a hand to shake which is a dauntless greeting. I take it and shake it twice. "Did you get shot?" I nod one quick nod and say " the bullets out and i havr stiches. Im not the one who needs medical attention peeta needs it." He had just come to stand by me holding his bleeding arm to his chest. She looked at it and sighed. Thinking that dauntless are brutal properly. "I will get someone to take peeta to the hospital. If that is a result of today you will go aswell we have things to make it heal faster. Im just glad you made it the Other abnegation told me the story. They got here an hour before you. I grant you tonight's stay but tomorrow we must vote." The others i had forgotten about them. I am hurried to the hospital and some different coloured liquids on my stiches some burning others numbing the pain. I am shown to where the other abnegation sit. Some cheer when i walk in some give me appreciative smiles. Alexander looks at me with proud eyes and i make my way to him. I couldnt bring myself to smile at them, they had no idea what i did to keep the safr and if they did they wouldnt cheer for me. I didnt want to be applauded for this, for what i have done. I sit next to alexander a little vacant. "Here drink this, it helps you sleep. No dreams." Alexander hands me a cup filled with pale pink liquid in it. I took a gulp and set it down. A numbness spread through my mind. Shrouding today filling me with warmth. When my eyes start to droop someone sweeps me up in there arms. The smell is safe. It is home. He sets me down on a bed in an unknown room and im gone.

When i wake the room is filled with yellow light, early morning light. I roll over to face the door and my arm throbs and my rib aches. I had been so determined then numb to really feel the pain of my injuries. I suck in a few shaky breaths and sit up. When my eyes focus i look around my room. A pine dresser stands in the corner and an old blue arm chair across from the door. Sitting staring at me from the chair is alexander. His face placid like he had been there for a while. "You're awake." "Hiw long have you been there?" I asked he look seriously tried. "I stayed the night, i wanted to be here when you woke up. You seemed very distant last night and i wanted to make sure you didnt freak when you woke up." He stayed the whole night, from what i could say i dont think he did much sleeping. "What kept you up?" I asked like we hadnt just suffered so much yesterday, like i was back in dauntless laying with him. "Izzy and... you." He said in a very concerned voice "we will find her you know. But whats got you worried about me?" "Its the fact that you are so distant at the moment. We both did things yesterday, i shot people too. The good you did outweighs the bad. I know it will be hard buti hope you can find a way to forgive yourself because i have a feeling that you will be a very important part of my future in more ways than one. This war isnt over magnus." He said sincerely staring deep into my eyes. I returned it. "You are my future alexander." O stated. He melted at these words. "They are going to vote soon, ill leave so you can get ready, there are clothes in that draw." He says nodding to the dresser. Then stood and skowly walked out. I got up and struggled into clothes, yellow and red. When i was looking at my shoulder in the mirror, it was bright red, puffed up and aching, three small knocks came from the door. "Come in" i say slipping my shirt back onto my shoulder. The door slowly opened and alexander and cats brother, Mitchell, stood. "They are voting soon we need to make our way to the meeting place which i have no idea where it is." Alexander said he seemed very heavy and his words were a little sluggish. It seems today i will have to look after him. Mitchell stood awkwardly next to alexander, we had been friends he didnt mind me being friends with cat though his parents disapproved. "Mitchell, she made it through initiation, she isnt factionless so she was in the simulation, she will be scared at the moment but she has ragnor she will be fine. I will find them because i need all my friends." He nodded and dived into thought. He seemed a little more comfortable in amity now. I looked at alexander after i finished my sentence, he was distant, wondering some distant world. Worry riddling his features, i knew izzy was in the middle of it. "Lets go." We walked out of my room and joined the flood of people. We followed them outside and into a large green house look up to see the glass stretch forward towards the huge oak tree that was positioned in the middle of the glass amity sat on the concrete steps that sloped down to the base of the tree which had a small trench of water then earth for the tree to grow from. I sat with the group of abnegation stood at the base of the tree, roots under foot and spook. "Our faction has a long history with abnegation, they extended a hand of friendship from the beginning and we have gripped it for many years. But we also have a bond with erudite, we depend on them. So we are at a crossroads. Speak with each other and decide, be kind." her warm smile tilted a little because of her scar, she was still smiling we she took a seat on the larger roots of the tree. People stood and shuffled around talking to other groups then moving to the next, the groups grew till there were only four. The sat in their groups till johana beckoned them to come speak with hher. One person from each group stepped over the water with johanna and whispered. a lot of nodding happened and some frowning. My heart raced i had no idea what we would do if we had to leave. " it is decided." she said turning back to the crowd. I couldnt breathe. " you are welcome here, we have decided this will be a safe house for all factions." i sighed with relief and alecs slumped back, the tension in his shoulders releasing. "But, there will be no weapons, no conflict of any sort and all will be expected to work. Erudite with be told soon." i think of all the conflict me and peeta, alec and his parents, me and his parents. We wont be allowed here for long. I can work, but is this what i want to work for, i cant sit and do nothing, i have to end this war at any costs.

 **Hey guys so i got a nice reveiw and it made me want to write more so here is the first chapter of u enjoyed leave a reveiw, cya late** r.


	19. Chapter 19

When people start shuffling out i grab alexanders hand and he turns to look at me. Even after everything just touching him made my heart beat double time. I gave him the 'we need to talk look' and he nodded. I twined the end of our fingers to gether and he lead me down hallways. He pulled open a door and brang me in too. When he did that he let go of my hand unwillingly and stood in front o the pine dresser leaning on it tiredly. He look at me with expectant eyes. "We wont last here long." I stated flatly, he just nodded knowing i would say more. "Its nice here peaceful its what the abnegation need. But i cant do this. After eveeything i saw, everything i did i feel different. I cant sit around and farm all day i need to do something i need to end this i need ro finish this. No one is safe anymore alexander and i need to be out there. I need to finish what we started when we controlled jeanine. But i have no idea how." He stood deep in thought. "Those gaurds. Are you ready for more of that?" Was i? Could i handle that? "Yes." "Well we better start planing something soon. But Magnus don't loose yourself." Hes eyes precised mine. "How can i lose myself when i have you to remind me of it.?" He pushed himself of the dresser. Fast. And took one large stride towards me. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me. His hand cupped my neck and his thumb pushed my chin up. One of my hands found its way into his hair the other gripped hi shoulders. This movement sent searing pain through my arm but i couldnt stop. The hand that wasnt on my neck was in the small of my back bring our bodies closer together. A knock came from the door. Alexander stepped back panting his eyes dancing with satisfaction. I panted with effort aswell my body suddenly alert. Alec change positions so that he stood on the side with out stitches and stood with our arms pressed together. "Come in" he said roughly. The door opened and mayres stepped in closing the door behind her. Alexanders body went ridgid. " can we talk?" "No incase i wasnt clear enough im done with you and Robert you did nothing but hurt me. Its out in the open and its who i am and dont say your sorry because i know you and you wont be. You are just trying to manipulate me and im done with that. Im done with you." He hissed at her. She winced like his words burned her. "You are being selfish and unthoughtful and i will not tolerate that from my son." Her voice rising. "Well maybe the monsters i had to live with werent the only reason i left abnegation. You are clearly not a very good example are you?" She look really pissed. And alexander was shaking with rage his whole frame moving in waves. I nudged him to tell him i was here. He looked into my eyes and i spoke up. "Back off, do you have hearing problems. Hes done with you If he wanted to hurt you i wouldnt blame him. If you think you are on any grounds to say he is being selfish then i think you should go see a counselor, if alexander doesnt want to talk to you then you better start moving or some of us may be kicked out soon." i spoke these words with a twisted smile and she took it on emotionlessly. "Alexander can we speak in private." "no." he said in a final voice. Her eyes shifted from mine to alexanders. She looked offended but backed toward the door grabbing the handle and turning to face the door. "I wont be a problem then alexander, you have chosen, ill respect that." her voice was deep and rough and her shoulders shook. She looked back at him, a tear rolling from her eye. "I love you son." alexander just staring at her with a glare, which he forced onto his face. He didnt want to do this, not to his mother, but it was best for him, he needed to be strong if he was to survive the future. When she shut the door he stepped back and tripped on the bed, sprawling over it. He made no effort to move. He covered his face. "Its ok alexander its only me here, you can let yourself be in pain." a long strangled moan/sob rose in his throat and pushed its self out. I walked over and gripped his wrists and pulled them from his face. His eyes were slightly wet and the skin under them lightly spotted with pink blotches. He look at me, so innocent i felt the urge to protect him, to do anything for him. "Im so weak magnus." "weakness isnt weakness if you admit it. It takes strength to stand up to acceptance and admit that you are scared or weak. Everyone's affraid of something alexander."i climbed onto the bed, laying on my back. Alexander lay with his back on my side and curled into a ball. I stroked my hand through his hair till he drifted off into hard earned sleep. Hes breathing regular annd soothing. I slowly drifted off still stroking his head. I woke up hours later with him still asleep, his head on my arm by my shoulder his hands pulling my wrists to his chest. He wasnt curled up anymore, his feet resting on mine. He was warm and i welcomed the closeness. So i lay there daydreaming about him, the future, and more of him, for allmost another hour till he started shaking. His back vibrating . i shook his shoulder he must have been having a nightmare. When his eyes flew open he look so alarmed, gasping a little. "It was just a dream, your ok." he relaxed a little and put his head back on my arm and gripped my arm a little tighter. "How long was i asleep?" "about three hours, if your still tierd go back to sleep. It quiet nice listening to your breathing. You look so cute when you sleep." he rolled over with a disapproving scowl then smiled. He pulled himself towards me nusling his head in my chest, he was shaking a little. "Are you scared of me alexander?" "no." he said still keeping his head in my chest. "Well not of you. Its just i havent done any of this stuff before and i dont want to disappoint." "well you arent." when i said this i saw a pink blush bloom on his cheek. "Magnus. I umm im uh mostly scared of you know what im ummm feeling and umm well... wanting" i held in my laughter at how nervous and scared he was and replied "you want me?" I said with a coy smile knowing he couldnt see it. "Yes" he murmured against my chest. "Cant blame you i mean look at me im the most gorgeous one here. Except for you of course. But seriously alexander neither of us have done this before so i dont know what to do about how i feel ethier, i guess we just have to figure it out." How did i feel though? I knew in an instant that this was the strongest i have felt for anyone,he understands me and makes me feel strong. And to be honest i want him too. Alexanders face was full on tomato and he was trying to hide it. "You blush is cute bring it back" he gave me a death stare but tilted his head so i could see his face. "What do we do now alexander, your the man with the plan." "We need to find out what os happening on the inside, and what they are telling people. Then we need to get back in their, find the others and take down erudite and jeanine's lap dogs like eric." That sounded good to me. But how would we get the info. "We should talk to johana. She'll know, we have to try." Alexander rolled of the bed, he stood and stretched, some of his joints cracking. He then yawned without putting a hand over his mouth, when his teeth met again they were watery and he rubbed them, then ran a hand carelessly through his hair leaving it tousled and messy, he looked hot in a careless way and i couldnt take my eyes off him. He waved his hand and said softly "earth to magnus you ok in there." I snapped out of my daze and replied "sorry i was caught off guard by your insane hotness and it stunned me." I waited for the blush to invade his cheeks and then wore a smug smile when he turned tomato and headed for the door. I got up and followed laughing when he look at me and saw my smile causing him to go bright red all over again. "Your mean." He said like a five year old "not mean just honest. Well maybe a little." I shut the door behind me.

 **Hope you liked this chapter, sorry i havent been very active lately, im writing and actual book so i got caught up in that one. K cya**


	20. Chapter 20

I walked next to alexander so close that when he took a step our legs brushed against each other. When we walked down a corridor on the way to johanas office i heard hushed rapid voices. I grabbed alexanders arm as he was about to step into veiw of who ever around the corner, i dont know why but something gave me the feeling that i needed to eavesdrop on this conversation. Alexanders shoe squeaked a little and i listened to see if the people had heard as well, apparently not. Alexander looked at me with a questioning look and started to ask me what i was doing And i silenced him with my eyes. When he heard the voices he understood and strained to hear them too. With a fright i realised that it was robert and maryse. My gaze shifted to Alexander, he seemed slightly alarmed but this revelation only made him more curious to hear tje words that were being spoken. "You know thats a lie robert, we both know its because of the information you shared with jeanine, we thought she would protect it, she wants to destroy it." Said maryse her voice irritated. "Your right, even jeanine wouldnt do it for her own wealth. This is for power, if we showed everyone she would have nothing and-" before robert could finish his sentence laughing came from the passageway adjacent to ours. Shoes squeaked against the wood and some amity it seemed strutted past without a care to the tense conversation happening between alexander parents.

"Maybe we should continue this somewhere else." robert said cooly, maryse must have nodded as i heard their feet shuffling. Disappointment washed over me,what did they say to jeanine? What did she need to destroy that was worth so many lives? Then i remember i that my ear is against the wall and i am interrupting their privacy.

They were less than 5 meters from the corner when i looked at alexander terrified of being caught eavesdropping on their conversation. The horror and realization mirrored in his eyes and plain on his facial features. When the footsteps neared the corner, leaving hollow echoing sounds to travel down the hallways filled with strained silence, alexander eyes sparked with an idea and excitement. I was confused as the seconds dragged and he did nothing, his eyes just scanned my entire body and rested on my chest. When only a meter and a small corner was between us and being caught, he still made no move and i started thinking he was crazy or just didnt have a plan, i had no idea what to do and my gut dropped out of fear, his gaze lifted to my lips and he finally set his smart plan in action. His hands flew up to my chest, gripping handfuls of my shirt and dragging me closer smashing his lips to mine. I stood shocked for a moment confused about his sudden timing but then i relaxed into the kiss and forgot all of my pain. He pushed me back against the wall and i wrapped one of my arms round his neck grasping at his hair and pressing his lips to mine even more forcefully. I let my hand move its way down to his hips, alexander jerked suddenly and his shirt rode up just a little but my cold fingers the warm skin of his back. I slid my hand under his shirt and felt the lean muscles of his back remembering the beautiful ink that covered it. His hands had moved from my chest and were now tangled in my hair tugging at it slightly and pulling my head to his pushing our lips together forcefully parting my lips slightly and we shared breaths. Somewhere a gasp was exhaled but we were to caught up in each other that we didnt even acknowledge alexander's parents presents. After a long time we broke apart and steadied our breathing, when he looked at the expression of pleasure and happy surprise he flushed bright red and looked away not saying a word. "And you were afraid of disappointing me." I tsked him. "You never cease to amaze me alexander." He looked back at me with a shy nervous smile and played with his shirt pretending to be interested in the fabric. His eyes shifted everywhere except me. I stepped forward and gently lifted his chin so he had to look at me. I pressed my lips to his gently and slowly moved my lips and closed my eyes. He gently moved forward and lifted a hand to stroke down my back. I slowly pulled back and he opened his eyes, contentment flowed over his face and he relaxed then lifted his eyes to mine, bringing his hands round my waist. "What was your plan anyway?" He blushed a little more but went on to tell his plan. "I was going to make a distraction, as in something they didnt approve of." I frowned at that. "No no no i didnt mean it like that. I knew they didnt approve but i didnt mean it to be insulting." He frowned as well obviously sad for offending me. "It doesnt mean i didnt enjoy it." He said looking away sheepishly, the tomato colour returning to his cheeks. "I see your point, smart plan." He looked back at me with a proud smile and i added in a suggestive way "and a very enjoyable one at that." He slapped my back lightly as if to say dont Mock me but i couldnt help myself. "But magnus, what They were saying. This changes a lot and we have no idea what it means. I need to know what the hell they were talking about. What would make jeanine so desperate." His face was torn, his eyebrows creased and the corners of his lips turned down. I was about to say something when i heard something out of the ordinary. Cars.

 **Sorry this is short but i have been caught up with other stuff including my book. Ill try and get another one out this week. Leave a review if you want i appreciate it. There is only 287 views on this.**


	21. Chapter 21

The slight humming of engines turned into a gravelly roar, when we heard the brakes squeak , i came to my senses setting my self into action. I grabbed alexanders hand and dragged him down the hall as i sprinted to where the abnegation slept. Only erudite had cars like the ones coming. We rushed into the room and told people to get changed into anything but grey incase erudite was planning to finish the job, i looked over alexander seeing he had no grey on this clothing with a sigh i leaned against the doorframe, staring into alexanders eyes. A crease appeared between eyebrows and horror corrupted his face, he grabbed my arm and hauled me, reversing our roles when we were at the top of the building he stopped by the window. "Why aare we up here?" i asked confused. "They wont risk an attack on abnegation while they are in amity, they are not here for them, tyer are here for us. To eliminate the threat of divergents, to eliminate me and you in particular." a chill ran down my spine and i stepped to where alexander stared out into the fadding light of the day, seeing the black clothed figures climbing out of jeeps armed. "What do we do?" i asked in a small voice, "we run. Away from here and head back into the city, we find izzy and your friends then we find out the truth. Im going to keep you safe magnus, if i die trying." he shifted his eyes back to mine with an intense look in them. "You are not going to die, and definitely not for me." i said reassuring him, but something in the back of my mind niggled and a word came to mind. Love. i pushed it back trying to get a grip on the real world. When we heard the soldiers enter the building alexander grabbed my hand firmly and yanked the window open, letting me climb out first onto the roofing, he followed and looked over the edge seeing the drop to the groung, it was queit a large drop but we had no other choice.i let his hand go and leapt of hitting the ground on my feet before the momentume made me fall, i landed on my shoulder,hard. I screamed internally and my eyes burned, but i forced myself to stand shakily useing the adrenilin in my veins to an advatage. I heard alexander land and let him lead. When we were at the fringe of an apple orchard a voice cooed from behind us. "I should have knowen alec, you couldnt have been better than me without a trick." alexander halted but i dragged him with me into the cover of the trees. Footsteps raced after us and eric called for backup. We burst into a clearing in between a corn maze and the fence. I tunnled through the plants and made a path for alexander to follow. When we were half way through a few gun shots sounded and it only made me run we got to the fence i scaled the steps and found myself face to face with a barbed wire fence. Eric was hot on our tails and we would never make it over before he shot us, we had to take him out some how. "Ill take him out you distract him." i said to alexander before hiding be hind a large concrete beam. "Did, what was his name, ah yes magnus leave you alone, you are a very poor judge of character alec." eric said in a mocking tone when he reached the top of the stairs and eyed the distressed alexander. "Im going to make this hurt, trust me." eric said lifting his gun. I rushed out and knocked it from his hands, popping the bullets before hurling the gun over the fence. Alexander took advantage of eric's distraction, kicking him square in the chest sending him flying over the edge to land 5 meters down on the ground on his back. He hit his head hard and i saw his eyes close, but i knew this was not the last time i would see eric. I grabbed the fence not caring that the barbs ripped at my flesh. whe n we reached the other side i started running towards where i remembered the railway to be, when i found it i started to follow it before a train came. I hopped into it and let alexander climb in too. He pawed at my hands and arms checking my injuries, mostly shallow cuts. I looked around the carriage seeing the crates piled high and hearing the quivering breaths from behind them. "Listen" i whispered to alexander and he heard the breaths to and his face turned from caring to menacing in a split second. A group of raggity factionless stalked out from the crates with knives in hand. A bald man with black teeth approached me and examined my face. He grabbed my chin to make me face a different way and i grabbed it twisting it on an odd angle till he let out a shriek. He jumped back flicking his hand to chase away the pain. "You," he said looking at me motioning for the man approaching me in an alarming way to stay back. "I know your eyes, so pretty, i know someone who would love to see you."


	22. Chapter 22

When the bald man stepped back he smiled a half toothless smile and slipped his knife into the back of his pants. "Is it him?" a few asked and the bald man nodded and just stared at me. I grabbed alexander's hand and turned him round so we could talk in hushed voices, "what are they talking about magnus, are you some kind of god to the homeless, maybe you are more of an abnegation than your letting on." he was serious but sarcastic at the same time but i knew his question was urgent and i didnt have the answers. "No, i have no clue what they are talking about and to be honest i dont think i want to find out." and i didnt, my gut flipped and my head raced, but i knew this was important. "What if they know something tho, this could be a lead magnus." his voice was pleading but his eyes torn, staring at the floor thinking. "Your right, we have nowhere to go and nothing else to follow." we nodded to each other and turned back to the small crowd huddled into the carriage. With out a word we sit again and get comfortable expecting a long ride to wherever they were heading. After 20 minuets the factionless start to stir and get ready to jump, the bald man motions for us to jump and we do. When we land i take in all my surroundings, we are only a few blocks away from the place i grew up in and a large building that was covered in moss and cracks, like an old warehouse, stood infront of us. A few people rushed for the door and yanked it open letting us pass through without touching anything, when we explored the way that feet had travelled down recently we came to a set of large metal slidding doors, much like the ones in dauntless, except these ones had old rusted red paint covering them and disheveled words, something to do with what used to be stored there. Loud laughter and clinking came from behind the door, causing me to jump. "Whats wrong you two _dauntless_ scared of a few homeless?" i spun around to see a woman with kind eyes but a hard face standing behind us with food baskets in hand, a small smirk on her face. "No, more of who the hell wants to see me." i said tightly, something clicked and her face turned to one of suprise. "Such pretty eyes, both of you, i can recognize you boy but your friend not so much. Come boy, i know who wishes to see you, ill take you to them. But first tell me why you came to this place." her eyes flickered between me and alexander, scrutinizing the space between us, staring at our eyes, mine with understanding, alexanders with questions. Something about her made me feel like i could trust her, but i had some wits about me and would not let my guard down that easily. "We came here after we left amity in search of jeanine and then hoped onto a train where we bumped into old baldy and his band of savages who pulled knives on us then told me someone wanted to see me." i said, she nodded along then turned to alexander. "Your very quiet aren't you?" "this place puts me on edge and i just want to find what we need and go, i dont have time for small talk." he said sternly, she smiled and replied "very well we shall go now." she stepped forward, parting me and alexander then heaving open the doors with a sigh. When we followed her in the room fell silent, everyone stopped and stared, mutters spread through the room and we kept walking toward the doors on the other side of the large room, the lady stopping to give her supplies to someone else before continuing for the other doors. She hauled them open and said "here we are, ill give you some privacy." we stepped iin and she shut the doors leaving her on the other side. The room we were in was spacious and more homly than the rest of the building, a place for a leader. A small woman stood by the window, leaning on the ledge, she turned when she heard the door shut behind us. Our eyes met and heat coursed through my veins, it was like i was staring into a mirror, her eyes were almond shaped and slightly asian like mine, but most concerningly they were green with gold flecks just like mine. Her skin was caramel like mine and even our hair had similarities. "So its true what jabin told me, my son has found me."

 **Sorry its been ages, ill try get one out this week. Nice cliff hanger ending for you. 415 veiws now yay, ill see u later then.**


	23. Chapter 23

Alecs hand reach out to mine and his stance became more protective as a result of me stiffening.

This woman before me she looked like my mother, but she was old. Not like when i was a child, no warm smile. It seemed life had weighed her down as you could see the slight droop of her cheeks and the corners of her mouth though she sterly smiled made her seem like she was grimacing. Too many years of frowning i assume.

She moved nearer her arms slightly raised and open. I couldn't breathe. My mother who had died all those years ago, who had killed herself, she stoop in front of me ready to embrace me as if she hadn't left me to rot with my father all those years, as if i hadnt faced near death multiple times for things i was blamed for that didn't really happen… like i hadn't lost my mother as a child, like i hadn't buried her.

I looked into those eyes and i found no home.

"no ." i murmured as i walked backwards, shuffling my feet back across the dusty cement that i stood on.

"She's dead. You can't be… you.. You just can't." i felt a tear slowly roll down my cheek as i remembered the grief i had gone through losing my mother. I was so caught up in the moment that i barely noticed alexander ask what was going on and if i was ok.

"Alec' my voiced cracked "this is my mother" he stared at me in disbelief a million questions racing through his mind she was dead, isn't she? He looked her up and down and looked between the two of us, letting my hand go and slinking back from the situation.

"But you told me she was dead." he said shaking his head like he was having an internal argument.

"She was, i saw her die… i saw it with my own eyes."i looked at him, both as confused and lost in this situation as each other.

"You died"i stated looking her in the eyes, in my eyes.

She sighed and dropped her arms turning and walking behind her cluttered old wooden desk. She took a seat and looked me deep in the eyes.

"It would seem i have a bit of explaining to do, doesn't it?"

"What you hated your marriage and wanted to be free so you faked your death and ran away with some homeless people. You left your 5 yr old son to live a life thinking his mother killed herself because she didn't love him enough to stay because she hated him. You left me with my father who beat me everyday for your death. And your not even dead?"

My whole frame shook with anger, she had just had a half an hour speal about why she did what she did, and i was tired of listening. It was bullshit. My cold tone sliced th gap between us

"you abandoned me to die in that not a prime example of abnegation but what you did doesn't seem like something someone who chose abnegation would do. It's not what a mother would do."

I felt alexanders comforting arm wrap around my waist but my body stayed rigid. My entire life had been a lie.

I backed away towards the door reaching out to feel the handle, while maintaining a wide eyed gaze with my mother.

"Magnus, son, i had to. It was my only choice, i couldn't bring you here, you weren't ready, you were a child"

"I never was. I didn't get a child hood and that was your fault you never were a mother. You never loved me."

With that i pulled the handle and opened the door. Whipping my head around and running as fast as i could, with blurry vision, through the rows of beds and fire pits and food storages, all the way through the warehouse.

And when i got outside i didn't stop there. My lung burned, my shoulder aches and my mind raced.

As a child i had always wanted my mother back but as an adult i could she who she really was. A coward.

I could hear another set of feet behind me crashing through the grass in great leaps and bounds like my own. Just one. The only person who was there through all of it, the only person i could trust, who i could count on. He ran beside me, silently heaving breaths as we ran towards the only place i could see comfort. To candor. Where my friends might be waiting. Where izzy and alec could be united again. Where i could fight.

Thanks for bearing with guys. I have decided to updated this series. Im kind of making it my own aswell which is exciting and im pumped to keep writing.

Dont worry more malec will be to come and maybe some of the gang together, who knows?

Give feedback in the comments. Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	24. Chapter 24

When i finally sat on a small brick wall somewhere in the middle of the city, alec came and sat with me. The air was chill and alec's hand felt warm and comforting on my bare arms.

I turned to him, "alec i - i" he grasped my neck my eyes filled with confused tears, and pulled me near , intertwining our legs and bodys to be as close as possible, and pulling my head to lay on his chest.

His breath ran through my hair as he muttered "i know mags, iknow. This is fucked up, i know."

We sat there in the dark as he stroked my back calmingly letting me settle my mind.

I had never known alexander to openly initiate physical contact between us. It was calming to know that he felt comfortable to hold me, i felt accepted.

Alec was trying to process what had just happened, magnus' mother is alive and leading the factionless. The whole experience undeniably destructive to magnus.

They were on the run from dauntless and erudite who seem to be closer than ever in the search to stomp out divergents.

And they were heading towards candor that may or may not be safe for them.

He had no idea what they were heading into or if it was safe, he was terrified, because after the past week it had become aware to him that they were a major part of the fight, but magnus was his priority because alec undeniably loved him.

"What are you thinking about?" magnus quietly asked after a long time sitting comfortably in each others embrace.

"This isnt over, there is still so much of the fight left and its not going to just go away. They want the divergents, and the abnegation and anyone who resists dead and i- i" alec stutter speechless his pain poured into each word.

Magnus sat up a bit and looked him in the eyes

" they're not all your responsibility you know"

"Yeah but you are," he looked up at magnus with a sheepish look that made magnus smile, they both chuckled a little.

"And we both no neither of us can just sit here and watch. We have to fight, like we have been our whole lives. So i already know your going in blazing and there is no other place i would rather be than right by your side. Therefore if your my responsibility then this war is my responsibility."

The words kind of burst from his mouth like verbal diarrhea but magnus understood everything he was saying and the feeling behind every word.

Magnus leaned in letting alec close the gap between their lips. Pasion burned on the first sign of contact andthe kiss soon became heated. Their bodys got closer till they tried to pull each other closer than possible. There lips moved as one, tounges battling to show how much they cared for one another .

When magnus leaned back he sighed the words "i love you alexander "like it was a reflex.

He didnt even have to think about what he was saying because it was true. They loved each other more than words could explain.

Something they would need if they were ever to see this war out.

"I love you to magnus."


End file.
